Waging Wars
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: AU SasuNaru “Go ahead and cry......It’s alright....” 'Hey, Sasuke! I joined the army' The Uzumaki Kingdom and the Uchiha Kingdom are fighting. Each wants the other’s land.
1. Secret Lakes, Secret Tears

Title : Waging Wars

Pairing : SasuNaru

Summary : AU SasuNaru "Go ahead and cry...It's alright..." _Hey, Sasuke! I joined the army!_ The Uzumaki Kingdom and the Uchiha Kingdom are fighting. Each wants the other's land.

"**After a week of war, nobody has a name. Just skill and commitment."**

**Chapter 1 - Secret Lakes, Secret Tears**

You'll notice that in my story, Naruto and his father do not look alike. This is my story, and the fact of who Naruto's father was wasn't in my immediate thoughts when I wrote this. So yea, Naru-chan's dad is a brunette in this fic!

* * *

"Father. May I enter the army?" a blonde asked.

"What? No! That is inconceivable! A _prince_ fighting in this war would be outrageous and totally out of the question!" an older man, most likely the king, opposed his son.

"But father! I feel the need to protect my kingdom to be! If I do not fight, who will? There may not be a kingdom for meto-"

"No. I've already come to my conclusion. Now, leave. I have many things to discuss with the leaders of our armies. If I do not tell them their orders, we may not have a kingdom for to long." he smiled, but it did not reach his brown eyes.

Naruto turned and went to leave, his cloak billowing out from under him.

"With you in charge, we may not have a kingdom for to long either way." the blonde mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

"Whatever you say prince Uzumaki." King Uzumaki said, not even realizing what his son had just implied.

-

Have you heard? I suppose not. You're new here aren't you? The Uzumaki Kingdom and the Uchiha Kingdom are fighting. Each wants the other's land. You're probably wondering why Prince Naruto and King Uzumaki do not look alike. That is because Naruto takes wholly after his mother.

The Uchiha Kingdom? Yea, they've got an heir to the throne too. Two of them in fact! Itachi Uchiha is first in line. He's an evil madman that runs most of the Uchihan armies. His eyes are cold and his heart is the like.

To say the same of Prince Sasuke Uchiha, would be a downright lie. His heart may be cold, but that is only do to the fact that he has been overlooked his entire life by his parents because his brother was the soon-to-be king.

Now. Naruto has heard of many battles. The war has been going on for about a year now. Neither side seems to have the advantage. The only problem with Naruto knowing about the battles, is that he wants to be in them now. He wants to help protect his land.

Naruto has practiced swordsmanship since he was small, knows martial arts, and some other arts. He can play the piano, sketch, and is known for being a very well trained horseback rider.

The Second Prince of Uchiha is also talented. He knows fencing, swordsmanship, martial arts, cooking, and some arts. He can play the piano, guitar, and can ride horseback well.

Enough of my blabber. You probably want to look around the castle. Of course. Naruto's room is up the stairs to the top of the tower and to the right. The king and queen's room is to your left there and the training rooms are just behind you. Go out the back and down to the field if you want to visit the horses. I have to go now anyways, the queen calls. She's a lot nicer than the king, but is still very strict. Bye!

-

Naruto was tending to his favorite of all the horses of Uzumaki. She was a gentle, golden palomino and was very loyal to the prince. He brushed her hair with a gentle comb and pat her on the back. She seemed to be smiling.

"Hey Jasmine. Wanna go for a ride in the forest?" he asked. Jasmine whinnied a yes and Naruto hopped onto her back. One leg on each side, he grabbed some of her mane and lightly tapped her with his heels. "Go on then girl. Giddy Up!"

She reared and then ran out of the stables, towards the lush green forests. Naruto smiled as the wind rushed past his head, the world left behind. Jasmine, not only the prince's favorite, was also the most prized, fastest, and most beautiful horse in all Uzumaki. Of course, she only let the prince ride her and that was why they often thought of putting her down. Naruto, of course, would not here of it, and always saved her.

They rode past the two trees marking off the entrance to the forest, they made a nice curved entrance, like that to a great hall. Jasmine ran and ran, nothing in her way, and seemed to be flying through the trees. Naruto pat her mane and she whinnied.

Jasmine slowed and came to a stop when they arrived at a lake in the middle of the forest. She walked to the edge and drank some water as Naruto climbed off her back. He stared into the crystal waters and remembered a time 8 years ago, when he was 6. Yes, heis 14.

-

Naruto rode his black mustang through the forest. He was really fast, but not the fastest. He stopped the horse suddenly, just before the edge of the clearing.

"Shh, Hebbet, shhh...it's alright..." he cooed. The young boy got off his horse and tied the reins to a tree, then gave him a sugar cube. Naruto was still learning to ride bareback.

On the edge of the lake was a dark haired boy. Naruto moved the branch of a large fern and took a step into the clearing. The boy paused in getting drink, and threw the water in his hand at Naruto. Said blonde blocked his face, as from natural defenses.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked. The boy blinked.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were someone else." he turned and sat cross-legged, looking into the water.

"Is something wrong?" Young Naruto asked. The boy shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." he muttered. Naruto could hear the tears in his voice.

"No, you're not okay. What's wrong?" he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Grandma died...and no one seems to care." he said, reacting to the fact that someone was _actually_ talking to _him_. "She was the only one that even recognized me as a actual living being. Now she's gone..." he said softly, the tears began to fall.

Naruto had a pained look on his face. He sat down next to his new dark friend but kept a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he released the boy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Go ahead and cry...It's alright..." he said softly. "I know what it's like to need someone who cares."

The black haired boy, after coming to terms with the fact that someone was hugging him, a stranger no less, and after taking in Naruto's words, let it all go. The tears flowed down his face in waterfalls. Naruto comforted the boy the whole time.

"M-my name is...Sasuke...What's yours?" Sasuke managed to choke out.

"Naruto." he said, smiling softly.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto's calm and peaceful blue eyes. His blonde hair that seemed to shine gold in the sun filtering through the leaves. His eyes were clearer than the lake they sat by. His tears stopped and he stared in awe at the boy that seemed almost angelic-like in front of him.

"So, you're not from the Uzumaki Kingdom are you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked.

"How'd you know?" he asked, sitting up straight.

"You're to 'dark' to be one of us. I'd say you were pretty dang upset to have run from another kingdom...let's see...the closest is...Uchiha...Are you from the Uchiha Kingdom?" Naruto asked, smiling widely.

"Yea." Sasuke smiled at his new found friend. "You'll be my friend?" he asked. Naruto blinked.

"Of course! And you'll be mine, right?" he laughed. Sasuke smiled softly as the boys stood up.

A whinnying caught their attention.

"Oh! Hebbet! Hold on, I'm coming!" he called. Sasuke saw the black horse looking through the trees.

"Hebbet? He looks like one of ours." Sasuke muttered, walking over.

"Really? He's one of only two black horses we have here. Both are males, or we'd breed them." Naruto watched as Hebbet seemed to melt in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke pet Hebbet on the nose and the horse seemed to smile in pleasure. He brushed a hand down the horses mane and then pat the saddle. Hebbet pushed his nose into Sasuke's hand and then motioned towards his back.

"You want me to ride you?" Sasuke asked in awe. Naruto smiled.

"He's no grandma. But how about I give you Hebbet as a gift, huh?" Naruto suggested.

"Give him to me? But! A man's most precious item is his house, his horse follows close behind! How can you give him away!" Sasuke asked, baffled.

"That's right, you don't know. You're from the Uchiha Kingdom, you've never met me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed.

"Uzu- you're a royal?" Sasuke stepped back. He regained himself soon after. "I'm a royal too! Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. You're the scrawny second prince huh?" Naruto laughed when Sasuke scowled. "Don't worry, I'll support you! You're the future king! I know it!"

"But my brother is before me. It'd take a miracle for me to become king." Sasuke glared at the ground, as if expecting it to catch fire.

"Saaaassssuuuukkkkeeee!" Naruto put one hand on each of the boy's shoulders. "Don't think like that! You'll be king! I here your brother is a two-faced good-for-nothing, he wont last long as a king. If he ever gets there. So don't worry so much. I believe you'll make a great king some day!"

"You too, Uzumaki!"

"Naruto! Not Uzumaki! We're friends, right?" he smiled.

"Right...Naruto. Thanks. I'll take good care of Hebbet...How are you getting back to the palace?" Sasuke asked as he mounted Hebbet and turned to go.

"I'll walk. I like walking. By the way. Hebbet is a grand stallion. He's won every race he's been in. You can breed him, but please make sure no harm comes to him. He's my favorite horse." Naruto walked up, patting Hebbet on the neck.

"I promise Naruto. I'll always care for Hebbet, until he dies. And any off-spring he has too. Send for me some day! I'd be happy to answer the call of a prince so handsome and noble as you, Naruto." Sasuke smirked when Naruto blushed.

"I'll think about it, Sasuke. You can call on me too though, ya know?" he looked up at the slightly pale face of the boy he'd met. His eyes seemed so dull, unless you looked closely.

"Right." Sasuke laughed once, smiling as he waved good-bye and rode of with Hebbet into the slowly setting sun.

Naruto glanced at the lake's pure waters before heading back to the palace for his piano lessons.

-

Naruto felt a nose press against him and was brought out of his revere.

"Oh, sorry Jasmine. Is something wrong?" he asked. Jasmine motioned towards the ground near his feet. "Huh?"

Naruto bent down and saw what Jasmine had motioned towards. A bit of the earth was higher than the rest, like something was buried there. He quickly dug down to find the hidden secret. It turned out to be a box, brown and dusty with age and dirt.

He opened the box and found a silver locket, the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the front and back. Naruto opened it to find a note, folded to fit inside the small space. He opened it. He could almost hear the young boy talking as he read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I do hope you're doing alright. Keep this locket, ok? It'll keep you safe if ever you need come to the Uchiha Kingdom. The symbols on it are of the royal family, and of the kingdom itself. Anyone with this necklace can travel where they wish in the kingdom without having to worry about almost anything!_

_I really do miss you, Naruto. You're my only true friend. You said I could call upon you at any time, right? Well, whenever you find this note, that's when I'm calling upon you. It may be days, months, or years before you find this. But I'm willing to wait Naruto. I'll wait for you to come to my palace in the Uchiha Kingdom!_

_We're still friends right? You still think of me? I think of you. I cherish our friendship and will never forget the way you helped me when I was down. I managed to grab my parents attentions long enough to ask them to burry grandmother in the forest behind our home. She always loved the trees there._

_So, Naruto, how have you been? Hebbet had his first colt a few months ago. I had no idea what to call him, but decided on Rasiel. I hope you like it! I hope to see you soon. I truly do miss you. Good-bye again, Dear Sweet Prince._

_Your Friend Always,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto folded the letter neatly, put it in his pocket, and then slipped the necklace around his neck.

* * *

O.C. #2 : So? 


	2. Dear Sasuke

**Chapter 2 - Dear Sasuke**

Naruto was called to his mother's room. He hid the necklace under his shirt and knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a voice.

He slowly opened the door and entered the room. His mother sat across the large room in her bed. She had been ill for about a week now. Apparently some sickness brought on by the war. She wore white, silk robes and a red and gold quilt lay over her.

"You wanted to see me mother?" he asked. Naruto hadn't seen much of his mother since she got ill. Heck, he hardly saw her anyways!

"One of my maids told me that you asked your father if you could join the army." she said slowly.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to go an protect the land that will one day be mine." Naruto explained.

"No." his mother said. "I do not want to lose my son to a stupid and pointless war!"

"But mother! I'm a great fighter! I know martial arts and swordsmanship!" Naruto yelled.

"You play piano and sketch! How are those talents supposed to help you in a battle?" she yelled back, then coughed.

"Mizuki taught me to use a gun! I'm a great shot mom! _Please_ let me fight mother, please!" Naruto looked so earnest.

"I'm sorry son...Besides my own opposing, your father has already told you no. I can not go against his wills. I'm sure you would make an excellent fighter, but I do not want to lose the only heir to the kingdom! This war will take many of our best mens' lives, the prince will not be one of those murdered in this senseless time." she went into a coughing fit and the nurses walked in.

"I'm sorry young master, you need to leave now." Hinata, the main nurse, informed him.

"Of course Hinata-chan." he smiled softly at his friend before leaving. Hinata blushed and returned to the queen.

Hinata and Naruto had met a few years ago, when Naruto had once again been exploring the castle. Sakura, another nurse, had been complaining that her 'sister' Ino (they communicated through letters) got to work with the most handsome guy in the world, the second prince of Uchiha.

Naruto remembered thinking that Sakura was right, for only a split second, then he had noticed Hinata's uneasiness and had stepped in to help her. Hinata always called Naruto 'young master' but Naruto insisted on calling her 'Hinata-chan.'

Now Naruto knew what he was going to do. He walked quickly, yet calmly, to his bedroom and went to his closet. He packed his simplest clothing, his martial arts uniform, swordsman uniform, and his favorite orange outfit. He also put in a few books, a pen, and a pair of shoes besides the ones he wore.

Naruto slung the bag over his shoulder and went to the window. He glared back at his bedroom door. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought of staying once. His mother and his father, what did they know of war? They sent off countless numbers of people. Neither of them had ever been in a battle so how could they tell him he couldn't go?

He slipped out the window and used the uneven bricks to climb down the tower where his bedroom was and onto the grounds. He ran stealthily and swiftly across the grounds and into the woods. From here, he ran to the current known location of Captain Fehrock.

-

Meanwhile

A dark haired man looked out from the darkness. He walked out and called his troops to order. His eyes were red and evil. When he ordered his men around, his voice was deep, dark, and cold. Soon, they were off, sneaking through the underbrush as they headed for the Uzumaki territory.

-

"So, Prince Naruto. You want to join my corps?" a man with sliver hair, and the like eyes, asked, smirking.

"Yes sir. I wish to fight for my kingdom." Naruto answered, military like almost.

"And your parents disagreed with your joining so you ran away?" he asked, his smile widening.

"Yes sir." Naruto said again.

"Well, Sir, I have come to my conclusion." Fehrock said after a pause, leaning over some papers he had out. "Here, you'll be in charge of whether it's clean or not." he handed Naruto a suit. "Wake up is at dawn, go to bed whenever you want. I never want you to give our secrets away to the enemy, though being the Prince that's not a problem. If you do not work hard for me, I'm sending you home to your father for punishment."

"Th-Thank you sir!" Naruto said happily, yet military like. He was dismissed and sent to his tent, on the far side of camp and mostly away from others.

-

Naruto spent that day setting up his things. His tent was small, like the other soldiers' were. Naruto left his clothing in his bag unless he needed them. At the moment, he wore his soldier uniform and looked as casual as anyone else...ok, screw it. His blonde hair stood out like a sore thumb amongst the black and brown haired people.

Naruto was visited that night, around dinner, by the captain.

"Oh, good-evening Captain Fehrock." he greeted.

"Same to you, my soldier prince. How has your day gone so far?" he asked, handing Naruto some of the food the men had made.

"Thank you." he began to eat, talking when he wasn't chewing. "I've finished setting up. Which mainly just included putting my bedding where I wanted and laying my bag to one side. I've been listening to the other soldiers as they walk by."

"That's good." the Captain nodded. "From now on, no staying inside your tent all day, and you must come get your own food. This is a solder's camp. If you can't even get your own food, you are no use to me." he smiled.

"Of course captain." Naruto smiled. He was almost always smiling.

The captain knew full well that Naruto nearly took care of himself, by himself, for most of his life. When he was a baby, the maids and nurses cared for him. As he grew older, Naruto did everything himself and his connection to his parents grew somewhat...colder.

"I shall see you at day break then. Good evening soldier." The captain took Naruto's empty bowl and left with one final sentence. "Oh, and you put your bowl near the 'sink' we have near the dinner bowl when you're done."

Naruto smiled again, taking out the blue book from his bag.

_Hey, Sasuke!_

_I joined the army! Can you believe it? My mother and my father were very much against it. But I ran away and joined Captain Fehrock's ranks. So now, I'm in my tent and I just finished eating dinner._

_How are you? I hope you're doing fine. Life has been very boring without you here. I got that necklace you sent me! In fact, I'm wearing it right now! It's very pretty. I hope that, when this war is over, I can come to Uchiha and see you again._

_For now, it's time for bed. I'll write again tomorrow night, and tell you all the happenings in our camp. I miss you!_

_Lots of love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto closed the book and put it away. He'd been writing 'Dear Sasuke's' for years now. This book was thick and held he newest ones. The other books were from his years of 'Dear Sasuke's.'

He laid down on his hard bed of earth with a pillow and blanket, soon falling to sleep.

-

A dark haired boy blinked and turned around. Why was it almost every night, he seemed to be being called from the direction of the Uzamaki Kingdom? It had been going on for years now, and he still couldn't figure it out. He had come to expect the tingling sensation on his neck, and the warm feeling of being needed that called him in that direction; and he silently waited for it every night, like a friend he could always depend on.

The boy smiled at the feeling and stared out towards Uzumaki. The forests around him gave off no indication that any 'feeling' or 'sense' had just passed through. The many identical living quarters didn't stir and everything was silent in this night.

-

The dark man laughed silently to himself, the castle was closer now. Soon, his job would be over and the war would end. Soon, he would be king of the world.

-


	3. Blood Red Eyes

**Chapter 3 - Blood Red Eyes**

A trumpet sounded. It rang over the silent camp and woke the sleeping inhabitants from their dreamless sleeps. Blue eyes opened and the blonde stretched his arms wide. He blinked and jumped up, already in his uniform. He ran out of his tent 5 minutes later after futilely trying to tame his hair and brushing his teeth in the little rinse bowl he had. Naruto packed his toothbrush away and left for breakfast.

Everyone was talking when he got there. When he got up to the food pot, everyone shut up. No one knew who he was of course, only the Captain knew he was the prince. But his blonde hair was so...blonde, that you cant exactly miss it, can you?

Naruto ignored their stares and mumbles. He merely got his food and went to sit down and eat. A minute later he was done and the captain came out as he set his bowl down next to the sink. Everyone who had continued their talks, shut up again.

"Good Morning troops! Today, we are heading for Calamanche Point to push the Uchiha troops from our land. If we continue as we have, we will never make it. But I believe in all of you and I think we can do this. Now! We will be heading out before nightfall, so I suggest you pack up now! Dismissed!" Captain Fehrock saluted them, they saluted back, and he turned and left.

"Moving to Calamanche Point? How are we going to take that? If they start to gain the upper hand or push us to the edge, we're done for." One guy complained.

"Oh shut up. We all know we'll die. Now all we have to do is convince the captain that we're not afraid and fight our hardest. If we do that, we'll be remembered no matter how short or long the battle is." another guy, with black hair, said, taking a drink of water.

"Uchiha is gonna win this war, we all know that. I feel sorry for the King and Queen, the Uchihain royals will most likely torture them before they're hanged." a scrawny guy with brown hair and side burns called out to his fellow soldiers.

There was a collected 'yea' from the others as they walked away. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. How could these soldiers be so faithless? They had all left, he was the only one still standing there. Instead of going to his tent, he went to the larger tent the captain was in.

"Oh, Good Day Naruto. Is there something you need?" he asked, checking his maps.

"Your men do not seem to have much confidence. They talk as if the war is over and they've lost." Naruto said, serious.

"I know that. I know they're scared. I also know our chances of winning are slim to none. But I can not just let them lose all faith. I have to stand strong so they will too. They will follow my commands, and do as I say. If I seem hopeful, then they are at least slightly hopeful. Naruto." he stood up.

Said blonde, who was glaring by this point, blinked and gave the captain a confused look. Fehrock placed one hand on each of Naruto's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I need you to fight with all you've got. You need to give my men strength with your skills." he said in the most serious tone Naruto had ever heard him use.

"Yes sir. I will do my utmost best to fulfill your expectations." The blonde nodded. The captain smiled and withdrew.

"Good. Now. You should go pack. And be ready to walk a far distance." he warned, smiling slightly at the prince before him. Naruto nodded and saluted, hand curved upward to show victory. Fehrock smiled even more at this and saluted him back.

Naruto left and headed for his tent. He rolled up his sleeping bag and his pillow. He set his bag and his sleeping supplies next to the tent and began to pack that up too. When he was done, he looked around and saw that everyone else was almost done too.

The captain headed over and handed Naruto something. It was a sword.

"Captain? How'd you?" he began.

"I have connections Naruto. I sent for this shortly after you arrived. It's your sword from the castle." Fehrock explained. "Use this to protect your land."

Naruto took the sword and held it carefully. He then strapped it onto his belt, around his waist, like it would usually hang. He saluted with a huge smile on his face.

"We head out in 5 minutes Prince, be ready." he turned and walked away, a tiny smirk on his face.

-

The dark haired boy sat in his small tent, eyes closed. He felt a presence coming and opened his eyes moments before the flap opened to let enter a large man. He did not come in though, and only stayed long enough to say a few words.

"We're leaving. Get Ready." Then he was gone.

He sighed, why was everyone in the Uchiha army so...un-conversational? But none-the-less, he packed up in seconds and was ready to go in minutes. Moments after he was done, they left. Everything here was so...fast pace.

-

The Dark haired man looked through the bushes. There was the castle. He signaled to his men and they all snuck to the outer wall. Once there, the man motioned upwards and seemed to tell them that if they got in his way he'd kill them.

All his men, dressed in black, nodded. They began to climb the wall.

-

Naruto blinked and looked at the men around him. Why was everyone so tired? Oh, that's right! They had been walking for a day now almost. He himself wasn't tired, because he had retreated into his mind and let his body walk.

The prince often did this, retreating to his head. No one there bothered him, he could think, and relive times from days past. A moment ago, he had been reliving his meeting with Sasuke. But what had brought him out of it? Oh, the captain was coming.

"Troops, rest for a moment. In one hour, we will be taking on Calamache Point." he said sternly. Naruto nodded and sat down while everyone else fell on their butts and then laid on their backs.

Naruto opened his bag and took out a sandwich he'd made before they left. He began to eat and felt his tired body become ready for any battle. Everyone else was asleep except three soldiers. They were working together to make some food without alerting the enemy that they were there.

Naruto laid down when he was done eating and stared at the sky. He hadn't noticed how much time had passed until he heard the captain calling them to.

"Get up men. We have a battle to wage. Any longer and the enemy will know we are here. Our enemy is General Wilham, so no slacking. His men are well trained, so be ready." he saw them shudder slightly, but paid no mind. If he showed any slack, his men would crumble. "Alright men, let's head out!"

-

"General Wilham! Uzumaki troops are headed our way!" a soldier yelled.

"How many?" he asked, bored.

"About 100 sir!" he answered.

"Swat them away man. Protect the fort." he waved him off and ate a nut from his little bowl of peanuts next to him. "Ah, lovely."

-

Naruto blinked.

"Sir, they're coming!" he called, pointing to the Uchihain men.

"Attack!" Fehrock ordered, "No use hiding now! Full speed ahead! Defeat them now!"

-

The battle...wasn't going...quite as planned. Planned, they would've run the enemy back to their camp like the scared monkey's they were. But at the moment, they were pushed to the edge of the cliff that stuck out over the ocean miles below, giving the area the name Calamanche Point.

Naruto was squished in the middle of all the men and the Captain was out front fending off the enemy troops as best he could. When Fehrock was knocked down, Naruto snapped. His one way of fighting this war was not going down the drain!

"Out of my way!" he yelled, scaring his fellow fighters when he pulled out his sword.

"A sword? Against guns? Are you nuts?" the closest man yelled. Naruto glared at him and the man backed off.

"I said...OUT OF MY WAY!" and he jumped into the air, sword out.

"Naruto." the captain muttered when the boy landed in front of him.

"Back off captain. I'll take 'em."

"But Naruto, you-"

"I said, I'll handle them...Now trust me!" he charged forward at the oncoming men. They laughed at his sword until Naruto slashed and killed one of their guys.

"Get him!" the one that looked like the leader yelled. They charged.

Naruto waited until he was surrounded and one was jumping in the air above him before he attacked. He spun as he slashed and all the men around him fell to the ground. He stabbed upward, catching the man through the chest, and then flung him back towards his leader. Naruto charged and slashed, slashed, and battled, until all but one of the soldiers were dead. That soldier ran for his life.

"What's going on here?" came a booming voice. Wilham walked onto the field and examined the damage. "Who killed my men?" his eyes fell on Naruto.

Naruto's fellow soldiers cowered and the captain stood up straight, looking defiant in front of the huge man before them. Naruto, covered in blood and holding a sword, gave the man a glare and charged again.

"Do not challenge me to a sword fight, boy!" Wilham took out a large sword to match his large body and went to slash Naruto.

Everyone gasped, but then looked lost. The blonde boy was missing! Naruto yelled and then Wilham staggered forwards a bit. A large slash mark down his back and the much smaller boy standing behind him.

Wilham was over 6 feet tall, Naruto was between 5 and 6 feet. His smaller size was the advantage.

Wilham turned and punched said boy, who dodged but was hit on the left shoulder. He then jumped up between Wilham's arms, poked the man right in the eyes with two fingers, then took his sword and slashed across and spun while the man was blinded.

He landed on the ground as the now decapitated man lay in a pool of his own blood. Naruto's eyes seemed to have taken on the same color as the blood and his breathing was ragged. All the Uzumaki warriors stared at him with a mixture of horror and wonder.

Naruto sheathed his sword. Then he blinked, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the boy fell to the ground, out cold. Captain Fehrock was there a moment later and picked up the boy's head.

"Naruto!" he called, shaking the boy.

The men slowly walked over. They didn't come within arms reach until the captain ordered them to help him. They picked him up and ran down the hill, away from the blood, and into the forests to the left of the battlefield.

* * *

Blah! 


	4. The Blonde Legacy

**Chapter 4 - The Blonde Legacy**

The dark haired boy was worried. What had happened? It had been 3 days since he'd felt that tingling sensation from the Uzumaki Kingdom. He knew this meant something, but what?

He paused in walking, the troops were moving, and looked to the side. Someone was there. He ran over, catching his fellow soldiers' attentions and got to the edge of the trees in time to see a man fall out of the bushes.

"H-help..." he muttered. The boy picked the man up and set him against a tree. The man needed water, so he forced some into the man's mouth. The other soldiers gathered around.

"Who are you?" came the voice of the large man who had come to his tent.

'_Merdal, you ass. He's in no condition for your prattle.'_ The dark kid cursed in his mind.

"An...Uzumakian...warrior...my whole fleet...was destroyed..." he managed.

"What? How many were there man?" Merdal boomed. Unable to speak, the man raised one finger. "One?" He nodded.

"He had...blazing hair and...fire in his eyes...we attacked his captain...and he attacked us." the man muttered.

"Who was his captain? Who was his captain soldier!" Merdal yelled. The soldiers around him flinched.

"C-captain...Fehrock..." the man muttered. "The boy was...not like a usual soldier...he yelled at his captain and...they were on a first name basis...He wielded a sword, not a gun, and ran like wildfire through the grass...I've never seen someone like him..."

"Who's regiment are you in man?" Merdal asked. The man's eyes widened.

"He...he...he beheaded my leader...He beheaded General Wilham!"

"General Wilham is dead?" The black haired boy soldier asked softly. Merdal glared at the boy.

"Do not speak unless I give you permission Sasuke! I do not care that you are the prince! You are the second prince and I work for your brother, the first prince." he turned back to the man. "Can you tell me more?" the man seemed to go into a revere as he spoke.

"Bathed in the blood of our men...his eyes changed from the blazing blue of a natural blonde...to an evil, blood thirsty red...He didn't smile, didn't speak much either...just fought...and won...Before I got away...I saw him...he collapsed after he murdered my general..." he seemed to be fading.

"How long ago did this happen?" Merdal asked quickly, wanting more information before the man died.

"Th-three days...ago..." then the man was gone, muttering one last word, that wasn't audible.

'_Three days?'_ Sasuke thought, his pupils small.

It had been 3 days since that feeling stopped coming. So either he was one of the Uchiha army men stationed there, or he was...Sasuke gulped...or he was the bloodthirsty fighter who fell out of exhaustion after the battle.

He knew full well that his 'feeling' didn't come from an emotionless Uchiha fighter. So...that meant...it was this...uber fighter. The man that had been coated in his enemies blood, and had defeated an entire fleet all by himself.

Sasuke stood up from the dead man's body. Merdal scoffed and called his men back into line. They continued walking, Sasuke lost deep in thought.

"_An...Uzumakian...warrior...my whole fleet...was destroyed..."_

"_He had...blazing hair and...fire in his eyes...we attacked his captain...and he attacked us."_

"_The boy was...not like a usual soldier...he yelled at his captain and...they were on a first name basis...He wielded a sword, not a gun, and ran like wildfire through the grass...I've never seen someone like him..."_

"_He...he...he beheaded my leader...He beheaded General Wilham!"_

"_Bathed in the blood of our men...his eyes changed from the blazing blue of a natural blonde...to an evil, bloodthirsty red...He didn't smile, didn't speak much either...just fought...and won...Before I got away...I saw him...he collapsed after he murdered my general..."_

"_Th-three days...ago..." then the man was gone, muttering one last word, that wasn't audible._

Sasuke was still walking, but his mind was elsewhere.

_Sasuke sat at a lake. He knew he was no longer in the Uchiha Kingdom. He was bent down to get a drink when he heard a snap. He turned and flung the water that was in his hand at the new comer, thinking someone had followed him._

"_What's your problem?" the boy he'd attacked asked, shielding his eyes. The boy wore grand robes, which hid him from view mostly._

"_Oh, sorry. Thought you were someone else." he turned around and sat cross-legged, staring into the calm blue waters of the lake._

"_Is something wrong?" the boy he'd attacked asked. Sasuke shook his head._

"_Nothing. I'm fine." he hoped the boy hadn't heard the tears in his voice._

"_No, You're not okay. What's wrong?" Sasuke felt a hand placed on his shoulder._

_That did it! No one had ever actually acted as if Sasuke was a living breathing human. If he'd told them there was nothing wrong, they walked away. This person didn't. They seemed to actually care! He spilt._

"_Grandma died...and no one seems to care." he said suddenly. "She was the only one that even recognized me as an actual living being. Now she's gone..." he said softly as the tears he'd been holding back, fell._

_The boy next to him sat down and suddenly pulled Sasuke into a warm embrace._

"_Go ahead and cry..." the boy said in a soft, gentle, and caring voice. "It's alright..." Sasuke remembered his grandma saying that before... "I know what it's like to need someone who cares."_

_Sasuke got used to the fact that someone was hugging him very quickly and then the boy's words sunk in. He let it out, he cried. The tears flowed down his face in waterfalls and he didn't try to hold them in. He clutched to the boy holding him and cried into his fancy, yet soft shirt. The boy pat him on the back and comforted him as he cried. Finally, he found his voice._

"_M-my name is...Sasuke...What's yours?" he managed to choke out. He'd cried into his shirt, might as well learn his name._

_The other boy smiled softly. _Sasuke couldn't remember what the boy had said his name was...

_Sasuke looked up and saw his face. It was so angelic like. _Sasuke also couldn't remember what the boy looked like exactly, but knew he had been so peaceful looking, like an angel. And he seemed to glow gold in the sunlight.

"_So, you're not from the Uzumaki Kingdom, are you?" the boy asked. Sasuke blinked._

"_How'd you know?" he asked, sitting up straight so he could talk with this boy. 'So I'm in Uzumaki. Who is this guy?'_

"_You're to dark to be one of us. I'd say you were pretty dang upset to have run from another kingdom...let's see...the closest is...Uchiha...Are you from the Uchiha Kingdom?" the boy asked, smiling._

'_Dang, he's good.' Sasuke thought. It was just a passing thought and he smiled back at his new found friend._

"_Yea. You'll be my friend?" he asked. The boy blinked._

"_Of course! And you'll be mine, right?" he laughed. Sasuke smiled. He heard a horse whinnying and turned when the boy ran off. "Oh! Hebbet! Hold on, I'm coming!" he called._

_Sasuke saw the black horse looking through the bushes. It was a glistening black._

"_Hebbet? He looks like one of ours." he muttered, walking over._

"_Really? He's one of only two black horses we have here. Both are males, or we'd breed them." The boy smiled as Sasuke pet his horse._

_He pet Hebbet's nose and the horse seemed to smile. When he brushed his right hand down the horse's mane and pat his saddle, Hebbet made motions as if telling Sasuke to ride him. Said boy blinked._

"_You want me to ride you?" he asked in awe. His new friend smiled. He was always smiling._

"_He's no grandma. But how about I give you Hebbet as a gift, huh?" he suggested. Sasuke couldn't believe this!_

"_Give him to me? But! A man's most precious item is his house, his horse follows close behind! How can you give him away?" Sasuke asked, baffled. His newly found friend laughed. _Why was it that all he could really remember were the boy's smiles? He was always smiling...It was...nice...to think about it.

"_That's right, you don't know. You're from the Uchiha Kingdom, you've never met me. I'm-" _again, Sasuke couldn't remember his name, but knew the last name due to the fact that he remembered his own reaction._ "-Uzumaki."_

"_Uzu- You're a royal?" he stepped back. He remembered that he was a prince too and regained himself. "I'm a royal too! Uchiha Sasuke." Why did he always say his last name first?_

"_Oh. You're the scrawny second prince huh?" he said with a smile._

_Sasuke scowled. Great. Another person who would define him by his position. He blinked when the boy laughed._

"_Don't worry, I'll support you!"_

'_What?'_

"_You're the future king! I know it!" He seemed so sure of Sasuke, a boy he'd just met._

"_But my brother is before me. It'd take a miracle for me to become king." Sasuke glared at the ground. He wanted it to catch fire, to show his anger towards his brother._

"_Saaaassssuuuukkkkeeee!" he remembered his 6 year old friend placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "Don't think like that! You'll be king! I hear your brother is a two-faced good-for-nothing, he won't last long as a king. If he ever gets there. So don't worry so much. I believe you'll make a great king some day!"_

"_You too Uzumaki!" Why had he called him Uzumaki? Oh well. But truly, this boy was so kind. He would definitely make a great king someday._

"_Naruto! Not Uzumaki!" _That was his name! Naruto! _"We're friends, right?" he smiled again. Sasuke loved his smiles._

"_Right...Naruto. Thanks. I'll take good care of Hebbet...How are you getting back to the palace?" he asked as he mounted his new horse._

"_I'll walk." Sasuke blinked. "I like walking." Ok. "By the way. Hebbet is a grand stallion. He's won every race he's been in. You can breed him, but please make sure no harm comes to him. He's my favorite horse." Naruto walked up and pet his horse once more before backing off._

"_I promise Naruto. I'll always care for Hebbet, until he dies. And any off-spring he has too." Sasuke suddenly had an idea. "Send for me some day! I'd be happy to answer the call of a prince so handsome and noble as you, Naruto."_

'_Why did I just say that?' he asked himself. He smirked though when he saw said prince blush._

"_I'll think about it, Sasuke. You can call on me too though, ya know?" He seemed to give Sasuke a piercing look, but Sasuke brushed it off._

"_Right." Sasuke laughed once, smiled, and waved good-bye as he rode off with Hebbet into the setting sun. Naruto getting smaller as he went._

'_I could've at least given him a ride to the edge of the forest...stupid.' Sasuke thought as he rode. 'Oh well, I guess it's a bit to late now...isn't it?'_

"_Well Hebbet, let's go home. To Uchiha!" he pointed and Hebbet ran off. Naruto had been right, he was pretty fast. Sasuke had seen faster though._

'_Good-bye, my lovely, smiling prince. I love you.' Sasuke blinked. Where had that thought come from? Oh well, he smiled. _

Sasuke heard his commander's voice.

"Ok, we'll set up camp for tonight. Everyone be on guard, this is only a 2 day walk from where the enemy killed General Wilham. If you see anybody, attack first, ask questions later." Merdal was saying.

Sasuke set to work putting up his tent. When he was done, he put his things inside and got something to eat.

_Ever since meeting the prince by the lake and receiving Hebbet, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about him. He was fiddling with his necklace when he got an idea. But before he could do anything, whinnying caught his attention and he ran over._

"_This horse has a colt, and he's old. This is the age set for the glue factory." One man was saying. His friend nodded his head._

"_Yea. We'll take him tonight. This old guy is no more use to the king and queen." He went to slip something over Hebbet's head and neck, when a black something latched on to the horse. "Huh?"_

"_Get away! You can't have him!" Sasuke yelled, head on Hebbet's neck. "Hebbet will die of old age! Nothing less! He will not be killed! I won't allow it!"_

"_But young sir. This horse is past his prime. He has nothing left to offer us." the first man tried. The 8 year old glared at him._

"_No! He has sentimental value! He was a gift to me and anyone who messes with him or his colt will have to answer to me!" he yelled. The men were scared by his eyes, so unnaturally cold and slowly turning red._

"_O-of course sir...We'll inform the other workers not to hurt your horse..." the second, smaller man said nervously. Both men then walked off slowly, though wanting to run for their lives._

_Sasuke calmed down and released his horse's neck. He looked up at the great stallion to see it smiling back._

"_See Hebbet? I'm keeping my promise to Naruto. I'll keep you safe...you're so precious to me." he gave his horse a hug. "I'm gonna give Naruto a present. My necklace! But first, what should we name your colt? He's almost a month old now." Sasuke smiled._

_Hebbet padded the ground and threw his head. He seemed happy. Sasuke laid his head on Hebbet's side and closed his eyes. In his head he saw the smile of Prince Naruto Uzumaki and heard his voice._

'_Don't worry, I'll support you! You're the future King! I know it!'_

_Sasuke smiled. What kind of name would he like? A grand name to match his grand smile...Hmmm..._

"_Rasiel. How do you like that name, Hebbet? Would you like to name your colt Rasiel?" He looked at his horse to see a smile in his eyes and hear him whinny. "Then that's his name. Rasiel!"_

_Later, Sasuke wrote Naruto a letter and then tore off his necklace. He folded the letter until it was small enough to fit inside the locket and then saddled up Hebbet for his last visit to Uzumaki._

"Uchiha!" Merdal called. Sasuke looked up.

"Yes sir?" he asked, setting his bowl down with the other dirty dishes.

"Tonight I'm assigning you a new mission. Now, you'll be a spy." he smirked.

"Spy?" Sasuke asked dumbly.

"Correct. Every night you'll go out and sneak around in the bushes or whatever and see if you can find any enemy troops. If you find a camp, you can do whatever you like. But you'll have to tell us before you do anything." Merdal explained in a cold 'I'm better than you' voice.

"Tch, whatever." The dark boy scoffed, turning around and heading for his tent.

"Starting tonight Uchciha, starting tonight." Merdal called after him. He smirked when Sasuke paused.

"Whatever." he went and got his katana before pulling a half-mask over the lower part of his face and heading out.

* * *

Le Sigh...Mostly memories... 


	5. Itachi vs King, Sasuke ‘vs’ Naruto

**Chapter 5 - Itachi vs King; Sasuke 'vs' Naruto**

The dark haired man ran through the halls, killing anyone who he met.

"Huh?" a maid, Hinata, turned and looked out of the door she'd just entered to see him running down the hall covered in blood. "Oh no! King! Queen!" she ran off to get Sakura.

He ran down the hall, killing a few more maids. Soon, he reached a door with the royal crest upon it and flung it open. A woman in white robes was laying in her bed. She heard the door open, and turned.

"Naruto? Is that-" she stopped, eyes widening, when she saw who it was. "Itachi..." she muttered.

He smirked. "Yes my lady, and I'm sorry for the delay in killing you." he sneered.

"Someone! Help!" The Queen called, then went into a coughing fit.

Itachi felt it pointless to kill an already dying woman. There was no fun in it. But he had to in order to complete his mission and leave the kingdom without a ruler. So he walked calmly over to the coughing woman and stabbed her through. She died almost immediately, whispering one word before she was gone.

"Naru...to" she muttered, then fell slack.

"Hmph...stupid woman." Itachi growled, then hurried off to find the king. He told any of his men that he met, to fall back. Many of them were dead, someone here could wield a sword.

-

Hinata went to the nurses quarters.

"Sakura! Sakura! We have a problem!" she called.

"What? Did that moron Naruto come back, then knock over some plates?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "I'm busy dreaming of my future life with Sasuke!" Hinata glared at her only-slightly-superior friend.

"Sakura..." she said softly, lowering her head.

"Yes? Hey, Hinata. Do you think Sasuke-kun would like me to just show up on his doorstep and proclaim my love, or should I be more drastic and pretend to be a hungry beggar girl in need? Oh! Maybe I'll-"

"Shut up."

"What?" Sakura turned to her friend, whose head was down. Suddenly, Hinata's head shot up, ad she looked furious.

"Shut up! All you ever do is talk about the prince of Uchiha! We are loyal to Prince Naruto! By the way, get your sword. We're under attack and the murderer is after the King and Queen!" Hinata yelled, picking up her katana and rushing out again.

"Uh...Hey! Wait!" Sakura picked up her sword too and rushed after her friend.

They went around, killing any of the enemies that they happened to come across. They were skilled. Moments after they passed, Itachi would come by to find his comrades dead.

-

Itachi began ignoring his mens' dead bodies and ran to find the king. He could've sworn that every-single-one of his men was now dead. So he didn't bother looking for survivors. He opened a door to his left, one of two large oak doors, and entered the room.

"Ah, the King's mighty study." Itachi said, as if gloating.

"Who's there? And why do you reek of blood?" came a deep voice.

A chair swivelled around to face him and the king blinked.

"Itachi Uchiha? There was no peace talk, to my knowledge. And I doubt anyone seeking peace would be covered in blood." King Uzumaki stated. Itachi smirked.

"No, obviously he wouldn't. Most of this actually happens to be my own men's blood, mixed with the blood of any maids that got in my way." The king stiffened, Itachi smirked and continued. "And of a certain woman dressed in white silk, who was dying anyway."

That did it. The king was up, and had his sword out. Itachi unsheathed his own sword and they had at it. Sword on sword, fist against fist, ramming each other, parrying the other's attack, slashing.

Itachi tilted his sword till it was parallel to the floor, the king did the same. They charged each other, sword piercing their enemy as their enemy's sword pierced them. No one would've guessed, that there were others in the room.

The king hit the ground, his eyes closed. When he opened them and looked up, a golden glow was all he saw. But still, he knew who it was...

"N-naruto? You came...back..." was the last thing he said before he passed away.

'_My job is done...But...the throne is not...mine...' _Itachi thought. _'Fortune shines upon you...younger brother...I'll...see you later...weakling...' _he smirked before he too died.

A pink haired girl and a black haired girl stood in the doorway. The black haired girl screamed before running from the room. The pink haired girl ran to her king.

"King Uzamaki! King Uzamaki! Please wake up! It's me! Sakura!" she called. But the king was cold. Her attention was brought back when Hinata screamed again. "Hinata! I'm sorry my lord. I'll be back later to clean up your body."

She paused, seeing a man that looked so much like the prince she worshiped. But he looked so much more evil. Sakura shook her head and left.

-

It had been 3 days since Naruto had slaughtered the army and fallen into a deep sleep. Captain Fehrock had made sure he was kept under constant watch all the time. For 3 days, there was no change. Naruto merely laid there. In a deep sleep. Naruto had a dream on the third night, at about 6 p.m.

_Naruto saw himself in third person. His view came up and out, till he could see the entire camp. A familiar blue aura that he couldn't place was somewhere off to his right. But his vision turned to his left and suddenly he's running across fields, rivers, and through forests._

_He sees the castle come into view and he feels himself slow down. The blonde didn't want to hit the castle wall. But his body flowed right throw it, like water through air. He raced along the corridors and up stairs. He recognized it as the way to his father's study and wondered what was going on._

_The sound of swords clashing caught his attention and suddenly he was in the room. He saw his father and Itachi, swords out, running at each other! But suddenly, it wasn't his castle, they weren't people, this wasn't Uzumaki._

_It was a forested area. The two beings in front of him, fighting, were beings of fire and hate. Both burning brightly before the boy's eyes. Everything was ablaze, then...the two fire beings pointed their swords at each other and ran. They ran at each other and suddenly, both beings stopped moving._

_They turned back into his father and someone who reminded him of his 6 year old friend. They both smirked and then fell to the ground. Naruto ran to his father. King Uzamaki looked up and saw a golden glow. It became his son._

"_N-naruto? You came...back..." was the last thing he said before he passed away._

_Naruto shed one tear before he turned to the other figure to see him smirk and die. He heard a girl scream before his mind was jerked back into the reality._

-

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Sakura asked, running into her majesties room.

She saw Hinata, mourning over a body. Sakura gasped and slowly fell to the floor, starting to cry and shaking her head.

"This...this can't be happening...It cant be happening!" She yelled.

"I...I must inform...the-" Hinata tried.

"Inform who? Our allies deserted us when the war against Uchiha began...Uchiha itself is responsible for this! Who else is there? The warriors? No General can command an entire kingdom! Uzumaki will fall now..." Sakura cried, burying her face in her hands.

"No...but a prince can..." Hinata said, standing up tall and turning to the window.

"What?" Sakura blinked and looked at the girl. "You know Prince Uzumaki's current location?" she asked. Hinata nodded, opening the window and sticking her hand out.

"He ran off to the war. He'd told me once that if he ever ran away, that's where he would go...Naruto-sama has always been kind to me..."

"If you knew! Why not tell the king? Or the queen!" Sakura yelled stomping over to her younger friend.

"I...I felt he needed...a...a chance to learn what real life...beyond the castle walls is like..." she stuttered under her friend's anger. A black bird landed on her wrist. "Ah, Mia..."

"What's with the bird?" Sakura asked, dropping her anger for the moment.

"Mia will fly to Captain Fehrock and tell the prince of our current situation. Please...try not to let this leak out...We will need all the house hands to help us clean the blood from the walls and to burn the sheets and to replace the carpet in the study. Dispose of all the intruders' bodies and take the king's murderer to the dungeon. The prince will inform us of what to do next."

"I am once again reminded of why you are the head nurse..." Sakura stated plainly, rushing out of the room as Hinata continued writing on some paper.

-

A darkly dressed figure came in from spying all night and set his things down. How long had he been out there? Sasuke checked the sun and guessed about 8 hours. That's almost 24 hours of non sleep.

The dark haired boy laid down and fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of burning lands, evil creatures, and death. His sleep would last but 3 hours.

-

Naruto blinked blearily for a minute, then sat up and held his head. It hurt really bad. How long had he been out? From what he could see, the sun was still out. But it was setting. The flap to his tent was swung back and a man with a bowl peered in. Upon seeing Naruto awake, he dropped his bowl and ran out again.

"Huh?" Naruto managed, feeling his headache get worse. Moments later, hurried footsteps could be heard and then the Captain entered his tent. "Captain! Good...um..."

"Evening." the captain finished. "Naruto...do you remember what happened?" the captain asked.

"I remember...fighting...then you about to get killed it seemed...I jumped up and began...killing all the men off...but...soon after I start slashing, it all goes blurry." he said truthfully. The captain sighed.

"Naruto...You took out an entire enemy fleet...by yourself." he explained, looking tired.

"An...an entire fleet?" Naruto wanted confirmation. The captain nodded and Naruto noticed something else was wrong. "Captain...is something wrong?"

"Naruto..." he looked at the ground. "Something happened at the castle...something I learned of, just this morning." he seemed to be taking the long way around.

"What is it captain?" Naruto said, slightly stern. Fehrock turned his head away and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm the prince, Captain Fehrock and I order you to tell me what happened!"

"No Naruto...you are not the prince..." The captain started. Naruto paused.

"What?" he leaned a little bit towards the captain. Now he sat on the edge of his bed. Captain Fehrock stood, and bowed.

"I am honored to be in the presence...of King Uzumaki." he said boldly, yet sadly. Naruto out right fell out of bed at that.

"What?" the camp shook with his yell. Everything around the camp stopped, including a black haired boy as he readied for another sleepless night.

"Your majesty, please...calm...calm down...Your majest-your-NARUTO!" Captain Fehrock yelled. Naruto paused. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down? My parents are dead, I'm the new ruler, and you expect me to be CALM?" Naruto yelled.

"No. I expect you to be upset. But Hinata has asked what you want her to do with the bodies...sir. Those of your mother, father, and their killer...whom your father killed in the battle." Fehrock answered calmly. Naruto stopped and thought.

"Hm...Tell her to put my family's killer in a small, wooden boat with one of his weapons. Send him over the falls. I know he isn't of the Uzumaki territory, but he no doubt fought bravely for his kingdom. Place my mother and father in the same boat, arms around one another to show their bond. Set it aflame, like they used to do, and send them out to sea..." he turned to the door as the news finally sunk in.

"And...you, my lord?" the captain asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I wont be attending. Leave the castle in Hinata's capable hands. She'll handle it while I'm...here. I can not leave my post sir. Even if I am king. That is even more reason to fight." he then left, the captain frowned and then followed him out.

"Then know, young king...A name only the king may call me." he said softly, catching Naruto's attention. "My real name, is Hatake Kakashi. But in front of the others, call me captain." he smirked.

"Hatake...Kakashi..." Naruto repeated slowly before smirking, and walking off.

-

Sasuke proceeded slowly through the bushes. That yell, no one else in his camp had heard it. He now looked, not for enemies, but for the source of the call.

'_Why am I drawn to it like this?'_ he asked himself.

-

Naruto shuffled soundlessly through the brush. He was remembering years of time with his parents, but never really being with them. They always had something else to do, never had enough time for him...So why was their death hitting him so hard? He hadn't smiled since he woke up. Only that smirk to the captain.

There was only one reason. They were his parents. Simple as that. No matter how bad your parents are to you, if something happens to them, the difference it can make is devastating and can ruin your life.

His parents, though nearly thoughtless, still cared. His father's last words had been 'Naruto...You came back.' as if it were a wonderful thing and now he could die happy. And that's probably what he did, Naruto thought with remorse. He hoped Jasmine was alright. Hinata and Sakura, the other house hold hands, the aviary, the forest and his lake. Naruto unconsciously grabbed the necklace around his neck and held it carefully.

Why did it hurt so much? He was king now, he could do what he wanted. But he couldn't show weakness. Naruto had to be strong, like his father had been, but kinder than even his mother.

Naruto saw something black in the green and stopped. He looked through the bushes to see a boy in black, half his face covered. He seemed to be either asleep or deep in thought. Naruto waved a hand slowly in front of his face. Nothing...he took a deep breath.

"HEY!" he yelled. The boy jumped and his mask fell down.

"Ow...huh? AH!" he jumped back and leaned against the tree as if it would protect him. He had been sleeping...definitely.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"None of your business." The boy snarled back, he had regained himself quite well and Naruto wondered if he was involved in the war.

"Well anyways, what side are you on?" he ventured. The boy, Sasuke, smirked and seemed proud.

"The proud Uchiha Kingdom." he said with an air of defiance.

"Heh, well, have you heard the news from the Uzumaki Kingdom?" Naruto seemed indifferent.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked with a bit of anger.

"Itachi, the first heir to the Uchiha throne, attacked the Uzumaki castle-"

"I know that." Sasuke cut him off.

"Yea, so? He got in successfully and started killing everyone off. The 'royals' are dead." Naruto said bitterly.

"Well, that's good. The war is over then, and Itachi will take the throne." Sasuke seemed almost sad about this.

"Hey, this war is far from over. And that two-faced-good-for-nothing Itachi guy was killed by the king the same time he killed the king." Naruto snapped.

"Itachi is dead?" The black haired boy gasped.

"Yea. Now, I'm leaving." Naruto turned away.

"Wait!"

"Huh? What?" He turned a bit to face the second prince.

"What happened to the prince?" Sasuke blurted out before thinking. Naruto blinked, then shrugged.

"If he's still alive...he's not at the castle..." he seemed suddenly sad. (1)

"Oh..." Sasuke looked at the ground and seemed about to cry, but didn't.

"What's your name?" Naruto's voice brought him out of it.

"What? Why should I tell you?" he snapped. Naruto glared at the stupidity of this brat.

"Cause I asked!" he blinked and smirked. "I'll tell you my name, then you'll _have to_ tell me your name." Sasuke cursed under his breath, it was common courtesy. "My name is Naruto."

"What?" Sasuke looked up from the ground.

"My name is Naruto." the blonde boy repeated.

"_M-my name is...Sasuke...What's yours?" Sasuke managed to choke out._

"_Naruto." he said, smiling softly._

"Hello? What's your name?" Naruto pushed, getting impatient.

"Sasuke..." he managed in a whisper.

"Ok. See ya Sasuke. Maybe we'll see each other again." he turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Huh? What's the big idea?"

"W-what's your last name?" Sasuke stuttered. Dammit! Why did he stutter? Naruto blinked.

"My last name?"

"_That's right, you don't know. You're from the Uchiha Kingdom, you've never met me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed._

"_Uzu- you're a royal?" Sasuke stepped back. He regained himself soon after. "I'm a royal too! Uchiha Sasuke."_

Naruto paused.

"Technically? Uzumaki." he stated. Sasuke tensed. "But non-technically? I guess I don't really have a last name." he let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Sasuke...I gotta go...Could you let go of my wrist? It's turning purple." (2)

"Oh!" he let go. Naruto began to walk off. Then he paused and turned around.

"What's your last name?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's just like yours. Uchiha, but I have no real last name if your not being technical." he said in a slightly bored tone. Then he gave Naruto a puzzling look. "Meet me here again? Tomorrow?" Naruto paused.

"Sure." he said finally. Sasuke visually relaxed. "See you tomorrow, right here, same time." he picked up a rock and slashed hard into the tree Sasuke leaned against.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and brushed the wood chips from his hair.

"Marking this place." he said simply. When he was done, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I really gotta go now. The sun set a few minutes ago. I'll be looked for if I don't get back." he waved.

'_He's just like me.' _Naruto thought, walking off.

_He's just like me.' _'Sasuke thought, watching him walk off.

'_He seems torn up on the inside but is strong on the outside. And that's just from meeting him once...'_ both thought at the same time.

* * *

9 Pages!

(1) Naruto's wondering if what he is at the moment is really being 'alive,' so he tells Sasuke he isn't sure.

(2) He really doesn't thinkof himself as Uzumaki Naruto. Besides, it would ruin what he'd just said, the angst, and the whole plot.

Oh, Can you tell that Sasuke can inwardly _feel_ that it's _his_ Naruto.


	6. Bonding

Out : -tear- No...no reviews?

**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Bonding**

Naruto couldn't wait till that night. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke again.

'_Dear Sasuke'_

But the words didn't come. So he shut the book and put it up. Naruto looked up and saw the sun set. He took out some sketch paper he'd managed to sneak in. He drew a picture from memory. It wasn't the best picture ever but it fit. It was a picture of 6 year old Sasuke Uchiha.

The eyes showed sadness and happiness at the same time. He was smiling slightly and seemed to have just finished laughing. His dark hair was done in the hair style that the boy loved so much. His skin was pale as if he wasn't usually in the sun and he was skinny. Naruto noticed something he hadn't drawn. A single tear on each side Sasuke's face. He thought it worked well and left it there.

Naruto thought it was a really good picture. One of the best he'd ever drawn...ok...sketched. Naruto hardly ever colored his pictures except with pencil.

He blinked and noticed the sky had darkened. It had been another uneventful day in his camp. Naruto took out his 'Dear Sasuke' book and carefully put away his picture.

'_Dear Sasuke,_

_I missed you so much more than usual these last few days. I'm sorry. I did something terrible. I fought in a battle and killed an entire army fleet by myself. I'm not sure how. I think there's a beast inside of me, one that waits until I'm mad to unleash itself._

_I drew a picture of you today. I think it came out nicely. It shows you as I knew you eight years ago. Man...I really wish you were here.'_

Naruto felt a tear run down his face and hit the paper. He wiped it away.

'_Ok...I'll stop avoiding it. Sasuke...My parents are dead. A Uchihan warrior took them down while I was here. Dammit Sasuke...why do I care for people that never paid me any mind? Just because they're my parents? I'll ask Sasuke later._

_Oh right. I met another guy named Sasuke. He kind of reminds me of you...But you had more of a free spirit than he does. I gotta go. He's waiting. You see, he's in the military so his schedule is hard to fit me in I guess. Wait...I'm in the military! Oh, never mind. I'm saying good-night now Sasuke...Night Sasuke._

_Lots Of Love,_

_Naruto_

Naruto closed his book and put it away. He then rushed off to find the tree where Sasuke would be.

-

Sasuke blinked. It was back. That feeling that he was being called was back! He stared off in the direction of the feeling, even after it had gone, as if telling the one responsible to come to him. Suddenly, Naruto jumped out of the bushes and landed quietly next to him.

"Naruto." he said curtly.

"Sasuke." the blonde replied.

Both just stared at each other. Then, Naruto suddenly asked a question.

"Have you ever been to the Uzumaki Kingdom, Sasuke?"

"Huh?..." he fought himself, then answered. "No." he lied. Oh, but he lied well.

"Ok..."

"Why?"

"No reason." Naruto leaned against a tree next to the one Sasuke leant on.

"Naruto...Why?" Sasuke gave him a dark look.

"Cause...about this time of year...the flowers are in full bloom and I bet Jasmine, my horse, is out in a pasture with the other Uzumaki horses...Eating flower petals and basically dancing..." Naruto lied as he reached a hand out to some flower petals only he could see as they blew in the wind, then he saw that these Uchiha trees were flowerless. "Why are your trees so dead?"

"I don't know...it's just...always been that way. Our trees don't flower except for three weeks in winter and we all have a party during those three weeks. The flowers are black and red, a nice contrast to the shades of green of our trees...What's the Uzumaki Kingdom like?" Sasuke turned a questioning look upon Naruto.

Yes, he had been there before. But that didn't mean he knew anything about the place.

"Well...there are fields of green, tall grass. The forests are all filled with living creatures, constantly on the move. Many people just use one word to describe Uzumaki...paradise. But if they lived there, they'd know differently." he said sadly.

"Oh really? How so?" Sasuke pushed away from his tree, brushed off his clothes, and walked over to the blonde as he spoke.

"Well...we have rainstorms. Paradise wouldn't have rainstorms. The king had a cold, frozen heart and the queen had a rose, thorns and all, for her heart. It seemed like paradise, but if you looked past the forests...past the fields...past the flowers, animals, and blue open sky...You see that the castle, just like any castle, is made of stone. In truth, Uzumaki is centered around that stone figure...So I guess that the _heart_ of Uzumaki...is cold stone." He looked at the ground.

"Not everything in Uzumaki can be bad." Sasuke muttered, flashes of a faded out but smiling boy flashed in his eyes. "There's gotta be at least...one _truly_ good person in that kingdom." He saw Naruto as he gave him Hebbet.

"Yea...I bet there is one..." Naruto smirked slightly at Sasuke. "And there's one in your kingdom too." He was reminded of small smiles, hidden tears, and gifts gladly given. "I should know...I've met him."

"You've met-" Sasuke started before footsteps caught their attention and both jumped into the bushes.

"Naruto. Naruto are you out here?" came Fehrock's, no Kakashi's voice. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who couldn't see Kakashi, and then frowned.

'I'll be back tomorrow' he mouthed to the dark aura'ed boy. He nodded and Naruto stood up.

"Ah, Naruto. I just came to find you. Please don't go wandering to far off ok?" Kakashi smirked as if he knew something Naruto didn't and it was the best news ever.

"What's that look for?" the blonde asked as he glanced back at the bushes Sasuke was in.

"Look? What look? I have a look on?" he played innocent.

"I think I liked it better when I didn't know your real name and you were really formal." Naruto muttered as he walked off. Sasuke heard Kakashi laugh.

"But it's no fun to act serious around people who know my name." he walked off after the young king and when their footsteps were gone, Sasuke stood up.

"Who was that guy?" Sasuke asked no one.

"_So don't worry so much. I believe you'll make a great king some day!"_

"Heh...I could use a smile right now Naruto...your belief isn't enough...if you're not here to give me strength." he turned and walked off, deciding that he'd act as if he'd been patrolling and spying all night and never tell anyone about Naruto.

-

"Naruto." Kakashi said when they reached camp, now regaining his usual seriousness.

"Hmm?" he turned around, the smallest semblance of a smile on his face. Kakashi frowned at this.

"Don't try to act fine, my lord. You're entire family is dead. It's natural to feel sad after something like that. Even if you weren't that close to those that were lost." he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, only to have it knocked off.

"I'm fine-" he snapped, then calmed. "-Captain." he finished. "I'll be okay, okay? So...you don't need to be so...so worried." Naruto assured him in his soft voice.

He smiled up at his captain before turning and heading to get something to eat. The men dodged away from him as he walked and Kakashi could only wonder what they would do when they found out who he was.

-

"Uchiha!" Merdal called. Sasuke turned his head slowly and uninterestedly to see his captain

"Yes Captain?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Have you found anything while spying yet?" Merdal asked in a dark tone.

"_What's your name?" Naruto asked._

"_What? Why should I tell you?" he snapped. Naruto glared._

"_Cause I asked!" he blinked and smirked. "I'll tell you my name, then you'll have to tell me your name." Sasuke cursed under his breath. "My name is Naruto."_

"No. I've found no enemy camps, spies, or corpses of any kind." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Hmm...Have you checked east of here?" he asked.

"Yes. For two nights I've checked almost 5 square miles east of here." he again answered truthfully.

"Tonight, I want you to search west of here." Merdal ordered.

"What?" Sasuke took a step.

"It's clear that the enemy, if there is one around here, is not to the east of us. So you continuing to search there would be a waste of _my_ time." he explained as if bored.

"_Your_ time huh?" Sasuke inwardly smirked at the thought of wasting his leader's time.

"Yes. So you _will_ check up on the west side! In 1 hour!" Merdal was losing his small amount of patience. He walked off and Sasuke glared.

"I know who you are but I work for your snot nosed older brother." he mocked, motioning with his hand as if it were the person talking. "So I rule over your scrawny little butt. Go spy the west side, go spy the west side."

Merdal turned around to glare at Sasuke, as if warning him, but he was to far away to have heard the boy. Sasuke pretended like he hadn't been doing anything. When Merdal turned away, he narrowed his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Works for my brother. Ha. He thinks I don't know my brother is dead." a thought hit him. "Unless...unless he himself doesn't know..." Sasuke smirked slightly, then went back to normal. "Well, off to work then." he picked up his weapons, mask, a single sheet of paper, and a pencil before leaving camp in a westward direction.

-

-Forest : East of Camp-

Sasuke took out the sheet of paper and pencil. He sat on a rock and wrote.

"Dear Naruto..." he blinked. "This seems_ oddly _familiar." (1)

Sasuke shrugged and kept writing. 2 minutes later, he pinned the note to a tree and set off in a stealthy yet quick way.

-

-Forest:10 minutes later-

A blonde blur fell into the area. He blinked and looked around.

"Sasuke?" he asked. A piece of paper caught his attention and he pulled it off the tree.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I, being in the army, have certain rules to abstain from breaking. Therefore, when I was ordered to be in another area, I had to follow orders. Don't worry though, I'm still near you, I hope. Go to the lake about 1 mile from where you stand now. Head west and you should get there. If you see an army camp, stay out of view._

_Uchihan army men don't care who it is, as long a they can capture and torture someone. I've seen them kill their own fellow soldiers just because of a misconduct. So, other than you being captured and possibly killed, my life would also be put into serious danger for not telling them about your existence._

_I'll be waiting near the lake. Why a lake? To tell you the truth, it holds a sentimental value. Not this particular lake, but lakes...I've written down more than I've ever spoken. So, see you when you get to me._

_Lots of_

(this was scribbled out but Naruto could read the 'Lots of' part)

_Eternally,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto blinked, then smiled a small smile. Sasuke was waiting at a lake for him. No one else! Him! He folded the paper and took off in a westward direction.

-

"Hey! What do you think you're doing there Hancrof?" a deep voice yelled.

"Sorry sir! It'll never happen again!" a voice called.

"For breaking your bowl; No meals for one day and you'll be cleaning all the dishes tonight!" the deep voice ordered.

"Yes sir, Mr. Merdal sir!" the soldier saluted, then was dismissed. As he walked off, Merdal scowled.

"Morons." he muttered. A blonde head peeked out from between the bushes.

_If you see an army camp, stay out of view._

'_Stay out of view.' _he chanted in his head as he snuck around the large encampment. _'Stay out of view.'_

"Hmm?" Merdal saw some bushes rustle and made his way over to them.

'_Craaaap!' _Naruto dropped completely to the ground as Merdal's footsteps got closer.

"Who's in there?" he heard.

'_Stay quiet. Stay quiet!'_ Naruto yelled at himself.

Merdal began to search through the bushes and Naruto began to sweat.

_I'll be waiting near the lake. See you when you get to me._

_Eternally,_

_Sasuke_

'_Great. Look at the King of Uzumaki now!'_ Naruto grumbled._ 'Huh?'_

"Gotcha." Merdal pushed back the bushes where Naruto was. "What?" he looked around.

There was nothing there.

'_Great. Now go away...'_ Naruto stayed perfectly still.

"Hmm..." Merdal put the bushes back as they were and walked off, thinking.

"Whew..." Naruto relaxed and then pulled himself out.

A few yip-like noises were heard. Naruto turned around and smiled at the squirrel there.

"Thanks Mr. Squirrel. I would've been in so much trouble without you." he smiled what seemed to be a warm smile at the squirrel and then took off.

Soon, his smile dropped and he ran faster. The squirrel turned and jumped back into his hole inside the tree.

-

You're all lost, right? Oh yea, Hi again. Remember me? First chapter? Yea. I'm not really supposed to be here, but I'd like to explain what happened to you. There are no real...-clear throat- good visuals for what happened, so I'll take over.

Naruto was laying in the bushes as you know. Merdal saw the bushes move and came over to investigate. Naruto quickly moved a few bushes over but then stopped as he hit a bush slightly. He thought he was going to get caught when Merdal kept searching. Then, he saw a squirrel dart into a tree and down a hole out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto scurried into the hole in the trunk of this tree and sat down in the hole that this particular squirrel lived in. Apparently, it ran the entire tree so it had a home in the ground and in the air. When Merdal looked where Naruto had been, he saw nothing because Naruto's hiding place was on the opposite side of the tree than Merdal was. So yea, that's what happened.

I have to go now. The house is still covered in blood and I'm sure you don't want to listen to me when you could be seeing what King Naruto and Prince Sasuke are up to. Heh, didn't see that one coming, eh? Naruto a King and Sasuke a mere Prince. Yea, take that all you Sasuke fans. (A/N: I am a Sasuke fan, this was just something the inserted mystery maid person said because she works for Naruto) Well, goodbye.

-

'_Ok. Here I am. Now where's Sasuke?'_ Naruto thought as he saw the lake coming into view.

The lake glistened and sparkled in the setting sun, turning the water a multitude of beautiful colors. All different shades, all perfect in their own way. Naruto admired the lake for a moment as he took a few steps into the clearing around the lake, not noticing the dark figure that crept up behind him.

-

Sasuke was admiring the lake, it was so beautiful. It reminded him of Naruto Uzumaki. The sun setting reminded him of when Naruto gave him Hebbet. So what if Hebbet was old now, he was still alive and well.

A single footstep broke him from his revere. Sasuke stood up from his place by the lake and darted into the bushes. After that, he circled around to where the footstep was. Through the bushes he could see golden sunshine. Sasuke blinked.

_Sasuke looked up and saw his face. It was so angelic like. His blonde hair seemed to shine gold in the sun filtering through the leaves._

Sasuke shook his head as he moved up behind the blonde.

-

A hand came up right next to Naruto's neck. The blonde felt the heat radiating off of it and broke out of 'it's so pretty' land. The hand, though letting off heat, seemed to be giving off a certain type of cold too.

Naruto began to sweat as the hand brushed against his neck and was placed lightly in the perfect place to strangle him. The other hand came down around his waist and Naruto, to preoccupied with the hand on his neck, didn't notice the other hand until it touched him and pulled him back against whoever was holding him.

'_Oh no...Is this a Uchihan soldier? Did Sasuke set me up? Why did I trust him?' _Naruto's mind was flashing. He wasn't even trying to move. A whisper in his ear made him flinch.

"And that...is how easily I could've killed you..." it said in a soft, tantalizing whisper.

Naruto felt himself involuntarily shudder. The hand on his waist pulled away and pressed into his back while Naruto focused on the one holding his neck, which seemed to be the immediate problem. Said blonde boy let out a short yell of surprise when the hand on his back pushed him forward and the hand on his neck let him slip out like ice on smooth tile.

"Dobe. You would never make it as a soldier." came a voice overflowing with boast.

"Oh shut up Sasuke! I could've taken you!" Naruto snapped back, turning around to face the black haired boy. "And what was with that anyway? Do you always scare people when they come to meet you?"

"Scared? I scared you?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "No. I don't usually do that because I don't usually meet with anybody."

"Really?" Naruto blinked and seemed to forget his anger. "Do you ever talk with anyone?"

"Just you and my captain. But my captain only talks to me when he's giving orders. My parents too sometimes, but they're always busy, so I never see them. So...just you I suppose." Sasuke shrugged, sitting on a rock by the lake. Naruto sat on the ground next to it.

They sat there like that for a good while. Naruto was staring at the water's changing colors and seemed preoccupied. Sasuke did not fail to notice this and found himself wondering what it could be that was bothering the boy. He glanced around and saw the moon slowly creeping up into the sky. Words fell from his mouth before he could even think them.

"What's wrong...Naruto?" he didn't even think about them after he said it. They had been said and that's all their was, no thoughts on it.

Naruto didn't answer. For awhile, Sasuke thought maybe he hadn't heard him. Or maybe the boy was asleep with his eyes open. But then, Naruto sighed.

He turned to Sasuke, but was looking at the ground. Naruto's voice was so soft Sasuke could barely hear it. But there was such sadness in it.

"Sasuke...what would you do...what do you think it would feel like...if your parents died?"

"Huh?" Sasuke thought a moment. "I wouldn't do anything I suppose."

'_Except take over as King, but I'm not telling you that.'_

"I think I'd feel...the same as always. I would feel a bit relieved because then no one would be able to make fun of me anymore and they'd leave me alone."

'_But I'd be called the 'miracle-prince' for becoming King against all odds.'_ he thought bitterly.

Naruto shook his head and Sasuke blinked.

"No. You'd be sad. More sad than you've ever, in your entire life, felt." he said softly.

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked, a bit of anger in his voice. Naruto shrugged and there seemed to be one of those 'how ironic' smiles in what he did.

"It's stupid...me talking like this to someone I just met..." he ran a hand through his hair and Sasuke stared in awe as it glittered in the moonlight almost and then fell back into it's usual messiness.

"Talking about what?" Sasuke asked, softly.

"My parents...they're dead." Sasuke started. "I learned the other day. The same day I met you." The black haired boy blinked. "At first I thought 'wow, how great! No more parents.' then 'Oh well, it won't be any different. Not like they ever paid me any mind anyway.' But...after it sunk in...I felt like something was missing. Now I'm an orphan."

"I wondered...'How can I miss someone who was never really there anyway?' but I know...it's because no matter what they did...or didn't do...I was their son and they were my parents. It just fits. I have no brothers or sisters, no real relatives at all...I'll be all alone when this war is over."

"When the war is over...you can come and find me in Uchiha." Sasuke heard himself mutter softly.

"What?" Naruto's head popped up. Sasuke saw even more sadness in his eyes than his voice.

"You can come see me anytime after the war." Sasuke said with a little more confidence. All that mattered was that Naruto felt better. Who cared if that meant him finding out Sasuke was the prince?

"S-s...Sasuke..." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, clearly trying not to cry.

"Go ahead and cry...It's alright..." Sasuke said softly. "I know what it's like to need someone who cares." Naruto Uzumaki had said that to him.

Naruto felt a single warm tear escape his eyes and fall gently down his cheek before the dams broke and he cried. Naruto never cried. This wasn't like him! He was the king, and he was trusting someone from the enemy side. But...Sasuke seemed so...so different. Different than the warriors he killed in that battle. He remembered what he'd done and cried harder.

Warm arms fell around his shoulders from behind and pulled him into a warm embrace. He fell back into the chest of the dark haired boy, comforting him. Naruto had a memory break.

"_Is something wrong?" Young Naruto asked. The boy shook his head._

"_Nothing. I'm fine." he muttered. Naruto could hear the tears in his voice._

"_No, you're not okay. What's wrong?" he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder._

"_Grandma died...and no one seems to care." he said, reacting to the fact that someone was actually talking to him. "She was the only one that even recognized me as a actual living being. Now she's gone..." he said softly, the tears began to fall._

_Naruto had a pained look on his face. He sat down next to his new dark friend but kept a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he released the boy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug._

"_Go ahead and cry...It's alright..." he said softly. "I know what it's like to need someone who cares."_

_The black haired boy, after coming to terms with the fact that someone was hugging him, a stranger no less, and after taking in Naruto's words, let it all go. The tears flowed down his face in waterfalls. Naruto comforted the boy the whole time._

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned around and clutched the boy holding him. He cried into Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke pat him softly on the back in a comforting way.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed like that for awhile. Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to wake the boy up.

"I'm sorry Naruto...I'm sorry your parents died...I'm sorry you're alone...I'm sorry this war even started. Though I'm happy...because I met you. I feel connected to you as I did to the prince of Uzumaki, whom I only knew for one hour..." he looked at the moon, shining brightly.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto on the top of the head, in his blonde locks, before realizing what he did.

"Do I feel...the same for you...that I did for...Prince Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked as tears welled up in his eyes as thoughts of the Prince's possible demise filled his head. "This is so out of character for me...I..." a single tear fell and landed on Naruto's lips. "I loved him..." he whispered before a dark silence echoed around them. Sasuke lowered is head and used one hand to wipe his eyes while holding Naruto with the other one.

* * *

O.C. #2 : Holy -bleep- ELEVEN PAGES! -faints-

Out : Um...-pokes-


	7. Portraits and Letters

**Chapter 7 - Portraits and Letters**

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this. He was nearly bouncing across the camp and had to fight himself not to fly. He somehow kept himself from smiling, and everyone but Kakashi thought he was still the broody guy from before.

"Naruto." a voice called him out of his happy state.

"Yes captain?" he asked, walking over to the tent.

"We're going into battle tomorrow. Try to not repeat last times incident. I know you didn't mean to and you probably have no control over it. But I'd advise you to be careful." he said sternly. "But other than that, kick butt!" he smiled.

Naruto sighed with a sweat-drop.

'_He is so weird...'_

He smiled and nodded before heading off to his tent. Naruto didn't bother asking how Kakashi knew when they were going into battle, he just did. They'd been only 1 battle, but it seemed Kakashi knew where every camp site anywhere was.

"Maybe I should've asked about Sasuke's camp...oh well..." his happy mood broken, he went into his tent to pack up...ok, he was going in there to meditate...kinda. He wanted to relive last night.

Sitting cross-legged so that anyone entering thought he was meditating, Naruto thought back.

_He had poured his heart out to the boy. He had cried himself to sleep. But subconsciously, he heard Sasuke speak. Not his usual voice though. It was a mix between a 6 year old's voice, the voice he knew of Uchiha Sasuke, and Sasuke the soldier's voice._

"_I'm sorry Naruto..."_

'_For what?' he asked mentally._

"_I'm sorry your parents died...I'm sorry you're alone...I'm sorry this war even started. Though I'm happy."_

'_Why?'_

"_Because I met you. I feel connected to you as I did to the prince of Uzumaki, whom I only knew for one hour."_

'_You knew me?' Naruto asked in confusion to the dark around him. Feeling something soft on his head, classifying it as a kiss, he woke up without movement._

_Sasuke pulled back, Naruto didn't move. His voice, the next time he spoke, was filled with unshed tears and the voice of the little boy he'd heard subconsciously was gone. Only 14 year old Sasuke remained._

"_Do I feel...the same for you...that I did for...Prince Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. "This is so out of character for me...I..." he let one single tear fall and it landed on Naruto's lips._

_Naruto wanted to hold his friend close...so he wouldn't cry. They could comfort each other._

"_I loved him..."_

"You loved me..." the blonde whispered. When had he met this boy before, that in one hour he could've fallen in love?

The boy by the lake was the only person from Uchiha he'd ever met. He had an idea. Naruto let everything that had happened between him and Sasuke to flow through him as he drew his portrait.

The eyes were much sadder than the 6 year olds were. A slight glimmer of happiness through a dark veil. His mouth was drawn in a scowl that, along with the rest of the picture, could be seen hiding a hidden smile. He too, had the tears that Naruto hadn't consciously drawn and his hair was as he had worn it the night before. He wasn't quite as skinny as the 6 year old, but still pretty skinny. He seemed to be glowing almost.

Naruto loved this picture more than any of the others he'd drawn. Picking the other Sasuke picture from his bag, he compared.

"Almost the same eyes...same hair style...same secretly tear stained cheeks...same glow...almost same quirky smile...My go-"

"Naruto!" came an almost sing song voice from just outside his tent. Naruto silently cursed and put the pictures up. Exiting his tent, he acknowledged his temporary superior.

"Yes captain?" he asked military like.

"We're moving out. Pack up your tent. We'll be engaging the enemy in combat at sunrise tomorrow." he explained, regaining his leadership voice. "Bye now." he smiled lightly as he walked off to check on the others.

Naruto scowled as he packed his tent up roughly. Kakashi was such a...a...oh! He didn't know what Kakashi was! But he was something! Always interrupting everything! Oh right...the pictures...but he couldn't very well look at them now...

Pushing them to the back of his mind, Naruto finished packing up and was ready to march at a moments notice. 5 minutes later, they were off. Naruto hoped he could rush off to the lake to meet Sasuke tonight...

_Sasuke...I'm sorry if I'm not there...I really hope I can make it...You're so tormented inside...I wanna help._ He finished his thoughts with a defiant air.

-

Sasuke blinked. What was that?

_Sasuke...I'm sorry...I wanna help..._

It sounded cut...like he wasn't hearing the full message. How he'd even heard that was beyond him, but it was Naruto. He would stake his life on it.

"Uchiha!" Merdal took a strike at him and Sasuke jumped and rolled forward to dodge, landing in a defensive position.

"What is it, Captain?" he asked as if he hadn't just been attacked unfairly from behind.

Merdal charged at him and tried landing several blows, all of which Sasuke either dodged or parried. Sasuke finally took the offensive and struck out at his commanding officer, landing a blow to his right cheek. The moment froze. Merdal smirked and pushed Sasuke's hand away.

"Not getting rusty I see." he said in a voice that boasted the same amount of arrogance that caused Sasuke to dislike this man so.

"Of course not. If I am to lead anything, it might as well start with my fighting abilities." he smirked evilly back. Merdal cracked up at the comment and Sasuke scowled.

"You're far from leading anything young brat. 14 and already an insufferable big shot. Take heed to stay in your place. Know it. Live it." he ordered, turning away.

"Yea. Well maybe you need to learn yours." Sasuke said, without restraining it. He didn't care if the man heard him this time.

"What?" he flipped around to glare at the second prince.

"I may have been the second prince when I joined this division, but ever since my brother's demise, I rank as the first." Sasuke said loudly, and defiantly. "Even as the second prince I ranked so high above your head you couldn't touch me with a heat seeking missile. So don't think you can order me around like some servant. Because I will not allow it." the last sentence was said with such venom that it caused the captain, along with any who had overheard (-coughentirecampcough-) to inwardly shudder and not dare to make a move as the prince made his way to his tent. He spoke not another word.

"Damn prince. Damn royalty. Damn everyone!" Merdal cursed. Everyone knew that Merdal wanted to be king himself and was next in line after the prince. Knocking him down would've given him the spot, were the king and queen eliminated. But the prince knowing his brother was dead had somehow given him new gusto in his ability to become king.

In his tent, Sasuke sat on his 'bed' and thought.

'_I searched...well...I didn't but...oh nevermind...East, West...there was no civilization in either direction...'_ he portrayed a confused expression. _'Where's Naruto from? And that guy...that...weird guy...really weird...and...weird...Augh, what am I doing?'_

He ruffled his hair and kicked his right leg out straight. He paused at a 'thunk.' A greenish colored book was at his feet.

'_It's that...book...Naruto had it on him...last night...'_

Yes, though he hadn't woken Naruto up before he started mumbling, he had felt an extra weight in Naruto's upper outfit and had found a book folded in the shirt's fabric. Looking back at the moment, Naruto had placed his hand over the spot where the book was...

He carefully picked it up, but before he could read it, he heard footsteps and put it under his pillow.

"Time for work..._Your Highness_..." he heard Merdal say with contempt.

"Yea. I know." Sasuke grabbed the book again, hid it in his over-large shirt, and stalked past his commander and into the woods west of the camp. After he was out of sight, the dark haired boy hurried up, to the lake.

-

The moon shone above him as he sat on the bank of the lake. He sighed and let his head drop to his chest, his dark hair covering his face beautifully. Naruto wasn't there yet, he'd been there for over an hour. Suddenly, he remembered something and took the book out. Might as well keep himself busy, and he was too curious to let this go unread anyway.

'_Dear Sasuke_' he stopped.

"Me?" then he continued.

'_Today was my birthday. It wasn't happy though, far from it actually. A war broke out less than a week ago so...my parents kinda...forgot it was my birthday...'_

"What?" Sasuke thought about his own parents. They never celebrated his birthday, sure, but at least they had the courtesy to say 'Happy Birthday' to him once or twice on that day. To totally forget though? "Naruto..."

'_Please don't feel bad for me. I'm fine, really. It's just...a shock...that I mean so little to them that they could forget...When's your birthday anyway? I'd love to throw you a party, even if you weren't here to enjoy it with me!'_

"I'd love that...Naruto..." he whispered. "July 23rd..."

'_I'm 13 today! I suppose you might be 14 already...but I don't know your birthday, so I wouldn't know.'_

When was this written? Sasuke was nearing 15 now. So...either Naruto was 2 years younger than him or...

"He wrote this before we met..." he reread the letter. "It was written just after the war started...How'd he write this before we'd even met?"

He read on. A lot of them were sad, others were happy and made him smile at cute faces that were surely worn while writing the passage. One letter in particular caught him.

'_Hey, Sasuke!_

_I joined the army! Can you believe it? My mother and my father were very much against it. But I ran away and joined Captain Fehrock's ranks. So now, I'm in my tent and I just finished eating dinner.'_

"Captain...Fehrock?" he knew of the man's legacy. And that man from General Wilham... "Fehrock..." he shook his head and kept reading.

'_How are you? I hope you're doing fine. Life has been very boring without you here. I got that necklace you sent me! In fact, I'm wearing it right now! It's very pretty. I hope that, when this war is over, I can come to Uchiha and see you again.'_

"He...he got my necklace." Sasuke's eyes shone, a blush on his face and a smile on his lips. He didn't even think about Naruto the 6 yr old and Naruto the 14 yr old. No connection made itself known in his happy bliss.

'_For now, it's time for bed. I'll write again tomorrow night, and tell you all the happenings in our camp. I miss you!_

_Lots of love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki'_

Sasuke's blush intensified at the closing sentence.

"Love" he whispered.

He took a deep breath and swallowed a few times, to tame his pounding heart, then kept reading. A few pages/entries later, he found the latest writing.

'_Dear Sasuke,_

_I missed you so much more than usual these last few days. I'm sorry. I did something terrible. I fought in a battle and killed an entire army fleet by myself. I'm not sure how. I think there's a beast inside of me, one that waits until I'm mad to unleash itself.'_

Sasuke's breath hitched. The Uzumakian warrior who killed Wilham's fleet...Naruto?

'_I drew a picture of you today. I think it came out nicely. It shows you as I knew you eight years ago. Man...I really wish you were here.'_

8 years? What was 8 years ago? The paper was wet as if Naruto had been crying...

'_Ok...I'll stop avoiding it. Sasuke...My parents are dead. A Uchihan warrior took them down while I was here. Dammit Sasuke...why do I care for people that never paid me any mind? Just because they're my parents? I'll ask Sasuke later.'_

Now Sasuke was lost...

'_Oh right. I met another guy named Sasuke. He kind of reminds me of you...But you had more of a free spirit than he does. I gotta go. He's waiting. You see, he's in the military so his schedule is hard to fit me in I guess. Wait...I'm in the military! Oh, never mind. I'm saying good-night now Sasuke...Night Sasuke._

_Lots Of Love,_

_Naruto'_

Sasuke shut the book and leaned into the tree he was against. Looking at the stars, he felt warmth flowing steadily down his cheeks. He raised his hand and touched his cheeks, then looked at his hand.

Tears? He was crying? Why?

Had his subconsciousness realized something he hadn't? He closed his eyes and let the tears fall, for unknown reasons.


	8. My Second Battle

Out : The Reviews! -cry- So...beautiful...Thank you

**Chapter 8 - My Second Battle**

Naruto turned his blue orbs to the field in front of them. This was going to be the site of their next battle...He looked to the sky and sighed softly.

"It is not fit...for a king so young as you...to cry." whispered a voice near Naruto's ear. He spun around, to be met face to face with Kakashi.

"Don't _do_ that." he growled softly, remembering how Sasuke had snuck up on him too.

"Oh!" Kakashi suddenly smiled. "Did I startle you? Scare maybe? _Wonderful_!" he cheered, then went back to serious once more. "Listen to me Naruto...try not to let it out again."

"It..." Naruto repeated. "The beast in me..." he looked at the ground. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, your highness. But please try to fight this one without it...The men are already frightened as it is. But your strength in dire situations will give them courage, so don't stand in the very back and cower...alright?" he smiled slightly at the blonde, squeezing his shoulder to reassure the both of them.

"Yes sir." Naruto nodded, a determined look now on his face. "I'll start my reign as king, _right now_!" he declared in a soft yell. No one but Kakashi heard him.

"Good."

-

"Alright men...charge!" Kakashi ordered, and the attack began.

The one mistake they made when starting the attack was openly attacking. Their enemy knew they were coming and, being minute-men, were out and ready to battle in mere moments. Soon, the entire field and the forests surrounding was a battlefield.

Less than 10 minutes into the fight, men were already falling dead. Naruto managed to save many of his own comrades from the gunshots and other weapons thrown at them using his dagger (to block the bullets) and his sword (to fight in close range). So most of the dead were Uchihans.

At the 20 minute mark, more than half the Uchihan army was dead and only 4 of Kakashi's men were dead. One man, who was facing Naruto sword to sword, blinked as he stared into Naruto's eyes.

Stories had spread of the Uzumakian warrior who could kill numerous enemies in one swoop. But no one save Merdal's troops knew who's troop he was in. The brunette before him, was scared right now. Because everyone knew that the warrior's eyes turned red as he spilt blood, or...so the stories said.

Naruto's eyes were, at that very moment, turning red. The man Naruto was facing screamed and went to flee but was cut down by Naruto's sword after he released the parry.

Naruto then turned to look for another opponent. His eyes landed on one of his allies, surrounded by soldiers and surely about to die. His eyes gleamed red and he raised his sword.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice broke into his subconscious and he paused. Blinking, his eyes became blue again. "Watch yourself!" he ordered, saving the man Naruto had seen and killing the men attacking him.

Naruto realized what he had been about to do, aka go on another killing spree, and shook his head. He had to fight without that..._beast_...the bloodthirsty half of him. He opened his eyes and ran back into the fight again.

He would be the least injured of his allies, save his captain. The battle would be victorious and they would clean up the battlefield, burying the dead soldiers on both sides at Naruto's silent wish. And only the blood on the ground would be proof of the fight that occurred there.

-

_Where am I? It's so dark..._

_You think I'd be used to the dark...but I'm not._

_Naruto! Are you here?_

_Wait? Why'd I think of _him _first?_

'_I...nearly lost control of it...'_

_What was that?_

'_Every time I fight...it almost takes control each time...'_

_Naruto?_

'_This existence...it scares me...'_

_Naruto! _What _scares you?_

'_I don't wanna live like this...I don't wanna lie like this...Not anymore...'_

_Lie? Naruto! I'm so confused. What are you saying?_

'_I don't wanna fight. I don't want to kill...'_

_Naruto!_

-

Sasuke shot up from his bed...thing. He looked around and saw he was in his own tent. What had that dream been? Just a dream? He got into an infamous Sasuke-brooding pose and trained his eyes on the tent flap.

Naruto was afraid of something. But what? And what was he lying about? The blonde didn't seem _capable_ of lying. But...Naruto sounded so sad...so scared...

The dark haired boy raised his head and looked around slightly when he realized the sun set playing on his tent's canvas. Seeing this as the time to move out for spying, Sasuke grabbed his stuff and Naruto's book before heading out.

-

Naruto emptied his bag on the ground of his tent. Where was it?

'_I can't lose that book...It holds all my letters to Sasuke!'_ he yelled frantically in his head.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called from the front of his tent.

"Yes sir?" Naruto asked as he looked out, none of his inner turmoil playing across his face.

"Nice job keeping control during the battle. Our next one is in 2 to 3 days. So be ready. Ok?" he saluted slightly as he walked away.

'_What was that? I have more important things to do!'_ He was about to go back in to find his book when the blonde teen noticed the sun. _'Sunset...Oh no! Sasuke! I wont miss 2 days in a row!'_

He took off, not noticing Kakashi watching him. He wore a little smile on his face as he continued back into the heart of the camp.

-

Naruto skidded to a stop just outside the lake. He walked into the clearing and looked around. No Sasuke. He sighed, maybe Sasuke thought he'd been forgotten? That would be really bad!

Naruto shook his head, he had to wait a bit before thinking thoughts like that...

Ok, 20 minutes later!

Naruto felt that Sasuke wasn't coming, so he turned to leave. The sun had set already and he thought Kakashi might've seen him run off and would be worried...

Turning to go, Naruto was met by a pair of black eyes...about an inch away from his own.

Both boys yelped before jumping backwards. Naruto fell in the shallows of the lake while Sasuke landed on his butt in the grass. Sasuke blinked a few times before seeing Naruto in the lake and rushing over to help.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hoisting the blonde out of the dark water and setting him on the grass on the shore. Naruto leaned on a nearby rock (medium sized rock, big enough to sit on) and took a few breaths.

"I'm fine except for the fact that you nearly _killed _me of _fright_!" Naruto whined. Sasuke frowned and looked at the ground.

"Sorry. I was planning on-" he paused, a slight blush on his cheeks.

He had planned on coming up behind Naruto and hugging him. He wanted to hold the blonde to him and never let go. But thinking back...that may not have been the best of ideas...

He shook his head.

"Never mind." he shook his head. Naruto gave him a skeptical look before shrugging it off and shaking his head free of excess water. "Here."

Sasuke draped his jacket over Naruto's shoulders, effectively stopping the boy's shivers. Naruto pulled it closer around him. He could feel the warmth Sasuke's body contained still clinging to the dark cloth. Sasuke wasn't cold...not in the least...

Sasuke looked slightly interested/awed in what he saw in Naruto at that moment. The blonde was pulling the jacket around him, and he looked so...Sasuke couldn't describe it...It just seemed right...that image...

He could feel the ice walls around his heart melting more each time he saw the blonde, and he was pretty sure he knew why...It was...that he...

"Hm?" Naruto blinked, feeling a weight in the jacket. He reached into the pocket, waking Sasuke up. "What's this?" he asked.

Sasuke's breath hitched. The book!

"Hm?...My...book?" he asked, as if not believing what he was seeing. "Sasuke?" his voice was soft. Sasuke looked to the side. "Did...did you take it from me?...Did you...read it?" he asked in a voice unlike his own. Sasuke tensed.

"It was...Naruto I..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He'd been planning to give the book back, but...he'd never thought what to say about how he'd gotten it in the first place...

"Why?" Naruto asked, holding the book close and backing up. "I trusted you! And you...you _stole_ from me?"

"Naruto-!"

"No!" Naruto shook his head. "I can't..." he was looking at the ground. "I can't take this...Not now!"

The blonde ran off, the jacket still around his shoulders. Sasuke ran after him.

"Naruto!" he was blinded when his own jacket slipped from the smaller boy's shoulders and landed on his head. "N-naruto!" Sasuke pulled it off, letting it land on the ground.

He stopped running when he found Naruto missing. Looking around, his gaze turned soft and pleading almost in a near desperate attempt to find his friend.

"Friend...Naruto...you're not...my friend..." he slid to the ground in the dark forest, the stars glinting above him. "You're not...not...my friend...You're not!"

The tears began to fall, and he didn't try to make them stop. This is what he'd been crying for. All his life, this is why. It was the reason he never got close to anyone, because it was obvious that they would leave him. And he never..._never_ wanted to feel this way.

He didn't want to have to fall...but he had. He'd fallen so hard, and it had hurt. Especially when he lost them...and they weren't coming back...The dark boy slid further to the ground, laying his hands on the cold earth and then reached behind him slightly to pull his jacket to his chest.

'_I'm sorry...'_

(I don't like that scene)

-

Kakashi blinked when he saw his king rushing back into camp. Even more so when said king tripped on his way to his tent, and he saw the tears rolling down his face. He watched as the blonde stood up and disappeared through the flap, a book to his chest.

"Na-" the silver haired captain froze when he heard Naruto's muffled sobs coming from inside the tent. His eyes softened and he pushed the flap open, entering the tent. "Naruto..." he whispered, sitting next to the young King.

The blonde boy started, lifting his head from his pillow and looking at his captain.

"Captain K-kakashi?" he managed, trying to wipe his eyes. His hand was grabbed softly by Kakashi's hands, stopping him from drying his tears.

"My lord...dearest child of our people...please don't stop crying just because_ I'm_ here. I told you that it wasn't proper for the King to cry...but it's _alright_. It's alright..." he cradled the boy and rubbed his back.

"I...I just..." Naruto whispered. After that, he just let himself cry.

-

Sasuke looked out at the forest in the direction of Uzumaki once again. But it had been two days since the comforting feeling he'd always felt had disappeared. He knew it had been Naruto. It had been the blonde boy who had kept him sane all this time...

And, like the _bright_ person he was...Sasuke had chased him away. All because of a book of letters...

"Uchiha! Get out there already!" Merdal ordered. He'd stopped being nice (-cough-) after Sasuke's speech. Sasuke gave him a glare.

"What's the point Merdal? You know well that I won't find anything." he spat lowly.

"I am still your captain for the time being. So you'll do as I say." the larger man spat out just as angrily.

Sasuke glared at him, then stood up and began to leave.

"You'll get yours soon Merdal." Sasuke whispered threateningly as he entered the foliage.

-

"Hinata! We got another letter from Fehrock and the Pr-King!" Sakura called as she ran through the castle to find her superior.

"Sakura?" Hinata opened the letter when it was handed to her.

The young Hyuuga was currently running the country according to Fehrock and Naruto's orders. They got letters by raven multiple times a day. Her cousin, Neji, was a captain in the army, or _he'd_ be in charge instead.

"Hinata, continue as you have been. Naruto's a bit upset at the moment and won't be fit to rule for a few days at least. I think-" she paused, staring in awe at the last sentence.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked in anxiousness. The suspense was gonna _kill_ her!

"I think his heart...was broken..." Hinata finished, covering her mouth. "I'll explain what I know and what I've assumed later...Captain Fehrock..." she looked to the pink haired girl in front of her. "Sakura..."

"His..._heart_?" Sakura asked. "How? Did he fall for someone in his camp?" she imagined all the burly, ugly men in the army and shuttered. "Nah!" the girl laughed nervously, sweat-dropping, and hoping Naruto hadn't _actually_ fallen for some army dude with bad odor and a beard...

* * *

O.C. #2 : When Sasuke was thinking about falling hard and then losing 'them'...I not sure if we planned it, but that came out sounding, to us, like he was thinking of _both _Narutos...-ponder- I need to reread my stories more often...

Out : We usually find hidden meanings to things. -smile-


	9. My Dear King

O.C. #2 : -cracking up at Flame Gazer's review- Oh, that was funny. I have to say, the reviews are really good. Out's not here to say anything, but I'm sure she would say they sounded poetic.

**Chapter 9 - My Dear King**

-

"Naruto!" Captain Kakashi called as if mad. Naruto jerked awake immediately and turned to the flap of his tent moments before it was opened.

"Um...Good morning?" Naruto tried.

"Naruto, we're going into battle again." Kakashi explained. "We're up against Merdal's troops. Naruto, he's ruthless. And almost as important to the Uchiha Kingdom as Prince Itachi was."

For a moment, Naruto's thoughts floated back to the boy he'd left at the lake, the one who'd left him years ago and had come back. But Naruto hadn't gone back...he'd left forever. That boy was a prince too...did no one care for him now? This thought caused his heart to clench and he had to shake himself to get a clear head.

"I'll be writing to Hinata before we leave. Do you have anything to tell them? After all, you _are _the King and will soon be the one ruling instead." Kakashi asked.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "Oh!" he nodded. "Tell Sakura the Prince isn't all he seems." Naruto muttered sadly.

"Of course." Kakashi left the tent. "Better get ready Naruto. We're leaving soon."

"Yes sir!" and he began to pack.

-

'_Hinata,_

_Last I wrote, I said that there was a possibility that Naruto's heart was broken. I have no proof of this, but my own interpretations. He started running off every night after the death of the King and Queen. Each time he left, and each time he returned, he seemed happy._

_The day after we received the news, I found him in the forest. I'm pretty sure someone was in the bushes then. Last night, he left immediately after I spoke with him. I thought it was good that he had found someone, since it was obvious he was meeting someone. The one that had been in the bushes._

_But when he came back, he was in tears. I got the feeling that he'd been emotionally hurt by someone precious to him. Naruto has found someone in the midst of a war, on the grounds of a battlefield. He should be _happy.

_Something foreboding is on the horizon, I can feel it Hinata. The King is in danger here, but he won't leave. I know he won't. Even if he was hurt by them, he won't stray very far. I'll do my best to protect him, but there's not much I can do._

_Something tells me this fateful happening...is necessary. I only pray it will all turn out well in the end._

_-Captain Fehrock_

_P.S. Naruto has asked me to have you tell Sakura "The Prince isn't all he seems." I wonder if something that passed through my head, is passing through yours too? You're smart after all.'_

Hinata finished reading the letter, her eyes wide. She was pretty sure her and the captain had come to the same conclusion about the royals.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"You've received a personal message from the King himself Sakura." Hinata said in an important yet happy voice. "He says, 'The Prince isn't all he seems.'"

Sakura's face scrunched up.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked in an almost preppy tone.

"I don't know." Hinata replied, but it was obvious she knew _something_. "Anyway, they're most likely in battle by now. We should get to work." and she walked off.

"Wha-But!" Sakura followed after her, wanting to know what the message meant.

-

"This battle will be nothing like the other battles we've been in. Do not let your guards down for even a spilt moment. These are the best of the best of the Uchihan warriors, as we know it. Don't ask why we had to attack them, they would've attacked us if we hadn't...and that would've meant our demise." Kakashi briefed the men as they hid in the trees a good 100 ft from the other army.

They were walking in their direction, so this speech had to be fast.

"We'll be counting on all of you to save each other as best you can. And our kingdom, our _King_..." his eyes flicked to Naruto, who looked up, for a moment before he continued. "Depend on you to protect them."

The men nodded, still somehow empowered by Naruto's mere presence...they apparently had not heard his crying session...good for them.

Naruto nodded and stood up, his sword on his back. They all formed their lines or packs and then...They charged.

"Forward!" Kakashi bellowed and they were off like horses in a race, or like the forest they were in was on fire.

It was less than a minute later when they were locked with the enemy. Naruto was about to kill his first enemy when something shot through him. Pain? Awareness? He didn't know, but in his pause, the other warrior went to stab him. He dodged but it still grazed his right shoulder due to their close range.

The warrior smirked, feeling he had victory, and Naruto's eyes started turning red. Then the warrior was suddenly thrust to the side, landing in a heap, dead after hitting someone's sword. Naruto's eyes reverted back, but his opponent had seen it.

Their swords were locked, but neither could mistake who the other was. Sasuke and Naruto.

'_Why?'_ Sasuke asked in his mind, a strangely pained looked on his face. _'Why'd you have to be my enemy? You're gentle and sad...like me...Why are we fighting like this?'_

"Naruto!" he yelled slightly to be heard over the clashing around them.

"What Sasuke?" Naruto asked at normal level, holding the parry well.

"Why...why are we-" he was cut off.

"We're fighting because we're on opposite sides, it's that easy."

"But we aren't enemies!"

"I never said we were." Naruto said, his voice soft and his head down. "I don't want to be your enemy Sasuke...but you became that enemy the moment you betrayed me!" he yelled, lifting his head and pushing at the parry, pushing Sasuke backwards. Sasuke noted tears running down his cheeks.

Still, he pushed back, and it was a near stand still, with one of them taking a step back or forward every so often. The battles around them seemed to disappear and no one seemed to matter except the person in front of them. How long this went on, they would never really know...but it was cut off abruptly as a yell penetrated Naruto's mind, his eyes widening and breaking the trance that had been set.

"Captain!" he yelled, pushing one final time to move Sasuke away before he turned and ran for the older man. Sasuke blinked at a glimmer of silver but followed. (1) "Get away!" Naruto yelled as his eyes flared red and he slashed the horde of soldiers that had ganged up on his captain.

They yelled as they ran at him instead, but each time one ran up, Naruto would strike them down like lightning. He spins as he slashes at three that attack him and spots Sasuke coming closer, maneuvering around the other fights. He brushed off the feeling he should know the other boy (this amnesia-ness induced by the red-eye effect) and continued his fight.

The soldiers dead, Naruto's eyes reverted to blue again and he fell down next to Kakashi. The silver haired captain seemed to have been stabbed and was bleeding badly. Naruto moved him to a slight sitting position, bracing him with his arms.

"Captain! Captain don't die!" he cried. "Don't you dare die on me Kakashi..." he muttered softly. "I swear I'll raise you from your grave and kill you myself if you die!"

"Naruto..." Kakashi opened his eyes. "Run away. It's possible we're all going to die here..."

"No! I _won't _run! And we _won't _die!" he defied. Kakashi hit him as hard as he could in the head.

"You may..._think _that now Naruto...But, my dear King Uzumaki..." he seemed to be having trouble now. "You _must _live. Your kingdom...still _needs_ you too much...Now _run_!"

"I wo-" Naruto yelped as someone grabbed his hair and yanked on it hard.

Sasuke was standing a few feet away, frozen unless someone charged him (then he slashed). Naruto was the...the _KING_! Merdal had grabbed the blonde by the hair.

"Lemme go!" Naruto squirmed as he was picked up by the taller, stronger man.

"Naruto...!" Kakashi went to stand up but Merdal kicked him in his wound and he fell down, writhing in pain.

"Fall back men!" Merdal yelled, and his voice boomed over the entire field. "Fall back! I've got what we need!" and he went to leave.

"You're not taking me _anywhere_!" Naruto yelled and, having been tossed over Merdal's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, began pounding as hard as he could on the man's back.

"Stop squirming...you little royal brat!" Merdal hit Naruto in the back of the neck and he instantly passed out. "Now, I said Fall Back!" and he began _walking _away.

Sasuke blinked out of his daze and went over to the wounded Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper.

"I see now...It's easy to see you're the one." Kakashi muttered after merely glancing at the young soldier before him.

"The _One_?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"The one...Naruto always paints and writes about. The one Naruto...loves." Silver eyes closed, and Kakashi stopped moving. Sasuke felt his heart tighten, and tears stung at his eyes but didn't fall.

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a serious tone._

"_None of your business." The boy snarled back, he had regained himself quite._

"_Well anyways, what side are you on?" he ventured. The boy, Sasuke, smirked and seemed proud._

"_The proud Uchiha Kingdom." he said with an air of defiance._

"_Heh, well, have you heard the news from the Uzumaki Kingdom?" Naruto seemed indifferent._

"_What about it?" Sasuke asked with a bit of anger._

"_Itachi, the first heir to the Uchiha throne, attacked the Uzumaki castle-"_

"_I know that." Sasuke cut him off._

"_Yea, so? He got in successfully and started killing everyone off. The 'royals' are dead." Naruto said bitterly._

"_Well, that's good. The war is over then, and Itachi will take the throne." Sasuke seemed almost sad about this._

"_Hey, this war is far from over. And that two-faced-good-for-nothing Itachi guy was killed by the king the same time he killed the king." Naruto snapped._

"_Itachi is dead?" The black haired boy gasped._

"_Yea. Now, I'm leaving." Naruto turned away._

"_Wait!"_

"_Huh? What?" He turned a bit to face him._

"_What happened to the prince?" Sasuke blurted out before thinking. Naruto blinked, then shrugged._

"_If he's still alive...he's not at the castle..." he seemed suddenly sad._

"_Oh..." Sasuke looked at the ground and seemed about to cry, but didn't._

"_W-what's your last name?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto blinked._

"_My last name?" Naruto paused. "Technically? Uzumaki."_

"Naruto...Uzumaki...Naruto..." he muttered as he fought off his tears before he stood. "Save your captain and I'll save your King!" he yelled to the remaining soldiers before taking off, not even noticing the freaked out and bewildered looks he'd caused and left behind.

* * *

(1) Can anyone guess the glimmer of silver?


	10. I Love You

O.C. #2 : Hah! Yes! Whack him! Maybe it'll whack the mark off his neck! -has nothing to do with the story-

Out : The silver was...um...I think I'll wait a chapter or two more before I reveal that. Naruto may reveal it himself...Oh yea! Sasuke picked it up in the last battle after talking to Kakashi. He gives it back to Naruto this chapter. When you review, guess what it is!

**Chapter 10 - I Love You**

Blue eyes blinked open blearily and took in his surroundings. He gasped slightly and sat up straight. He calmed moments later.

'_Oh, I remember...I have to wonder if this is where it'll all end...'_ he wondered sadly.

The guards smirked at him, all dirty from the floor he'd been tossed on, and then turned away. He glared half-heartedly at their backs.

'_Sasuke probably heard that back there...so he knows who I am...'_ he didn't want to cry. _'I guess he'll be mad I didn't tell him...Will I ever even see him again?'_

He didn't hear the door creak open, but the voice caught his attention.

"You can go. I'll watch him." it said flatly.

Naruto's head snapped up and there were no tears in his eyes. The guards turned to the black haired teen.

"Of course young prince." one said and they both left.

Naruto lowered his eyes. He'd known Sasuke's secret, and Sasuke knew his now...The blonde frowned as Sasuke turned from the door the guards had just left through and they faced each other. Sasuke's eyes softened at the scene. It was so wrong, Naruto in a cell...

"_Is something wrong?" Young Naruto asked. The boy shook his head._

"_Nothing. I'm fine." he muttered. Naruto could hear the tears in his voice._

"_No, you're not okay. What's wrong?" he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder._

"_Go ahead and cry...It's alright..." he said softly. "I know what it's like to need someone who cares."_

"_An...Uzumakian...warrior...my whole fleet...was destroyed...He had...blazing hair and...fire in his eyes...we attacked his captain...and he attacked us."_

'_Good-bye, my lovely, smiling prince. I love you.' _

"_What happened to the prince?" Sasuke blurted out before thinking. Naruto blinked, then shrugged._

"_If he's still alive...he's not at the castle..." he seemed suddenly sad._

"_Not everything in Uzumaki can be bad." Sasuke muttered, flashes of a faded out but smiling boy flashed in his eyes. "There's gotta be at least...one truly good person in that kingdom." He saw Naruto as he gave him Hebbet._

"_Yea...I bet there is one..." Naruto smirked slightly at Sasuke. "And there's one in your kingdom too. I should know...I've met him."_

"_Sasuke...what would you do...what do you think it would feel like...if your parents died?"_

'_The 'royals' are dead.'_

"_I'm sorry Naruto...I'm sorry your parents died...I'm sorry you're alone...I'm sorry this war even started. Though I'm happy...because I met you. I feel connected to you as I did to the prince of Uzumaki, whom I only knew for one hour..." he looked at the moon, shining brightly._

"_Do I feel...the same for you...that I did for...Prince Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked as tears welled up in his eyes as thoughts of the Prince's possible demise filled his head. "This is so out of character for me...I..." a single tear fell and landed on Naruto's lips. "I loved him..." he whispered before a dark silence echoed around them. _

_Sasuke shut the book and leaned into the tree he was against. Looking at the stars, he felt warmth flowing steadily down his cheeks. He raised his hand and touched his cheeks, then looked at his hand._

_Tears? He was crying? Why?_

"_I can't take this...Not now!"_

Gracefully and quickly, Sasuke's hands had reached the cell door and unlocked it. Naruto stared on in confusion as Sasuke entered the cell and walked over to him. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and hoisted him to his feet.

"Get up." he said, and Naruto could hear how hard it was for him to act so cold. "You're leaving." And his eyes were so sad...

-

Sasuke had gotten Naruto a horse, _the_ horse. He'd brought Rasiel, Hebbet's colt. Naruto stared at the horse.

"Is this-"

"Uh-huh." Sasuke nodded, making sure the straps of the saddle were on right. "Here, take this." he handed Naruto a blackish-grey cloak. "To hide yourself."

"What'll you do?" Naruto asked, confusion and care on his face. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second.

"I'll go on like I have been. But this time, I won't fight against you." he said softly, not sure for himself.

Naruto nodded and went to climb into the saddle.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stopped him. He _had to_ say this.

"Hm?" The blonde turned to Sasuke, pausing in getting on his horse.

"Here." he held out his right hand, took Naruto's, and laid something in it. "It fell off in the last battle."

Naruto looked down at it and saw it was the necklace Sasuke had given him when he was little. He gasped and started feeling around his neck for a necklace that was no longer there. He turned a grateful look to his dark haired rescuer.

"Thank You. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost this." he said in a caring tone. Naruto put it around his neck again and Sasuke thought the picture was sadly...incomplete...

"Naruto..." Naruto paused in getting on the horse again and turned back to Sasuke again. "I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to _fully_ face the other boy.

"A while ago, we sat at a lake. The sky was clear and we were young. You were so kind to me, I don't think I would be here today if it weren't for you. I loved you even then." Sasuke continued. "8 years later, we once again sat at a lake. You had cried yourself to sleep because your parents were dead. I kissed your hair and suddenly I realized...I loved you still."

Naruto could only stare at him with slightly disbelieving eyes.

"I didn't know you were the prince I loved. I thought he was dead. So, I decided...I _couldn't_ love you, the one I had held in my arms that night..." Sasuke looked down dejectedly at the ground, a blush across his features but his expression one of pain. "I realized that night that, even though the prince was likely dead...I still loved him. So I was going to release my feelings for you."

"But I saw you again, I dreamt of your smiles...I met you on the battlefield, and my heart tore when I realized fully that you were the Uzumakian warrior who could kill an entire fleet in mere moments..." Naruto looked regretful. Sasuke suddenly looked at the blonde with a look of determination mixed with pain, regret, love, and sadness. "But I didn't care! I knew you to be a kind individual, and that picture wasn't marred at all with the revelation that you _could_ kill so many. Because I know you didn't _want_ to!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out.

"And now I know you are the prince I fell in love with years ago. You are also the kind warrior I fell in love with all over again in the forest. And you are the one I love still, here and now. I don't _want_ to have you leave again! I really don't. But you have to or you'll be killed...and I...I don't think I could stand that..." he looked at the ground, fighting back tears at the feeling of living life knowing Naruto was dead.

Arms encompassed him as Naruto held him. Sasuke, a little taller...slightly, held him tightly as he cried. Naruto pulled away only when the tears were spent. Sasuke looked away after they separated, a deep blush on his face.

"I love you too Sasuke..." Sasuke's head snapped up to meet Naruto's lovely blue eyes. "I've always known I did. I never _really_ doubted it. I think, somewhere in me, I knew you and the boy I met by the lake were the same person. But there was no reason for me to fight my feelings, because...when I drew little you's picture, and then your's...They were the same. Not identical, but the same. So I knew...you were _always_ the one I loved Sasuke." Naruto turned and climbed into the saddle of the black horse.

"ah...Naruto!" Sasuke breathed out in surprise when he realized Naruto had mounted the horse.

"Good-bye Sasuke...I know I'll see you again..." he nodded his head to assure the lost looking black haired teen in front of him. Sasuke nodded back, the lost look being replaced by determination.

And Naruto rode off, hood of his cloak hiding his bright hair from view as he rode towards his palace and his friends.

"Naruto..." he let a simple smile light his face, head down slightly and eyes closed. "Good-bye, my lovely, smiling king. I love you."

* * *

Out : So? What was the silver Sasuke saw?

O.C. #2 : Gah, this sounds to mushy to be Sasuke...


	11. On Birds’ Wings

**Chapter 11 - On Birds' Wings**

Naruto was back in the confines of his castle. The only trouble he'd had had been at the gate, but pulling down his hood had proved him to be the heir to the throne and after some talking, they'd let him through.

He had just settled Rasiel into his new stall in the stables and was now heading into the castle. Looking at it, you wouldn't know someone had been murdered there so short of a time ago. He passed his father's study and his eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry...father..." he mumbled just before a large shriek made contact with his ears.

"AYEEEEEE! KING UZUMAKIIIIIIIIII!" a girl screeched at the top of her lungs.

BOOM! went through Naruto's head just then, as now _everyone_ knew he was there and were suddenly around him.

"Where have you been?"

"We were so worried!"

"They told me you'd been captured!"

"Oh yea..." Naruto turned to the maid that had said that. "Is captain Fehrock okay?"

"He's fine, my lord." a soft voice said, but it penetrated the large crowd and they all shut up immediately.

"Ah! Hinata! I'm so glad you're okay!" Naruto smiled happily at her as the small girl made her way through the crowd to him. "Can I go see him?"

"Sure." she smiled at him. "He sent me a letter saying he thought this might happen." she explained as they began to walk away. Everyone just stared at them.

"Yea, he's a nut case...but he knows what he's doing." Naruto sighed as they entered the hospital area of the castle.

The white sterile feel of the room was suffocating to him...he hated hospital rooms...

"Captain Fehrock..." Hinata called softly as she entered one of the curtained areas, Naruto close behind.

"Huh? Ah! Naruto!" he smiled. "You are truly spectacular!" he went to sit up but winced and laid down again.

"I told you not to do that Kakashi-san." a blonde woman chastised. She looked like she was trying to hide how old she was.

"Ah! Ts-tsunade-sama!" Hinata gasped, not realizing the woman had been there. She received a glare.

"Not Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-chan! It makes me sound younger!" she insisted.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Hinata lowered her head slightly in a wince. Tsunade blinked.

"Oh, your highness...here for a checkup?" she asked with a smirk, Naruto flinched...She always scared him.

"No thanks baa-chan." he laughed nervously with a smile.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? I'm not that old!" she glared playfully. "Come here chibi..." she said softly, kindly.

Naruto walked over and was engulfed in a hug. It was tight, but lessened soon after. Tsunade had always been like a mother to Naruto, since his mother wasn't.

"I thought I'd never see you again...Why'd you go off and fight? You could have died!" she released him from the hold and wiped the tears that wanted to fall.

"I'm fine, I promise." Naruto smiled at her. "I have friends in..._high_ places..." he forced himself not to snicker.

"Oh, Naruto, I met your little love interest!" Kakashi cheered from his laying position on the bed. "Very nice boy, really he is."

"Whu-bu-a...a boy?" Tsunade and Hinata turned to Naruto, who was staring disbelievingly at Kakashi.

-

"The prisoner has escaped!" the guards were yelling. A black haired boy sitting on a wall near the stables smirked.

'_You bet he has...'_ he thought, a soft chuckle coming from him.

An old black horse turned to him, seemingly smiling as if it knew something.

-

"Hey Hinata..." Naruto asked.

He now wore his royal clothes again, but they were a king's clothes instead of a prince's...It was kinda depressing to him...

"Yes my lord?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"You can call me Naruto still, ya know...Anyways, can I borrow Mia?" he asked. Hinata blinked.

"Sure..." she began to lead him towards the aviary.

-

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked as a black bird flew overhead. "A bird?"

It circled above him for a moment before darting down and landing softly on his hand. He stared at it and it stared at him. Then, the bird held out it's leg, revealing a letter tied to it.

"Huh?" Sasuke reiterated as he took the letter off and set the bird down next to him. "For me?" he untied the string around it and began to read.

'_Thank You Sasuke.'_

He immediately knew it was from Naruto. Who else would thank him, huh?

'_I'm now safely back in the castle...thanks to you. The bird's name is Mia, she belongs to one of the maids, and my friend, Hinata. She's agreed to let me borrow her to talk to you.'_

Sasuke looked to the black bird who was now preening herself. Then he kept reading.

'_I hope you weren't caught helping me. It'd be bad if you were punished for it. Captain Fehrock is ok, and Tsunade-baa-chan laughs at him whenever he tries to move...Oh, she the nurse._

_I miss you already, and it's only been a day. Wearing these King clothes really annoys me, and reminds me of what I've lost. It's kinda depressing, huh? Oh right!_

_When I was first told that I was king and my parents were dead, they asked me what I wanted to do. I told them what to do with my parents bodies...and then...I had them give your brother an honorable warrior's send off...'_

Sasuke didn't think Itachi really deserved that, but the thought put into it was worth remembering...

'_I hope you write back to me soon._

_Lots of Love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki'_

Sasuke hurriedly ran to grab a pen or something to write with, Mia following close behind.

-

'_Naruto!_

_This was a brilliant idea. Though, the fact that you have 'carrier crows' is kinda strange...I suppose it doesn't mater though, does it?_

_I miss you too. I feel I should thank you for the honorable send off of my brother, but really...I hated his guts so it really wouldn't bother me if you had burned his corpse like a magic bonfire to cook s'mores over. _(lol)

_Oh well. I'm sure your parents will be proud of what you accomplish as King. I believe in you. But I doubt I'll be becoming King anytime soon. My parents are still alive, thankfully or unthankfully is your own opinion. I don't want them dead, it's just..._

_If I had the power to, I'd work with you to stop this war..._

_Love (oh, sounds weird to me)_

_Uchiha Sasuke'_

Naruto smirked at the end. Naruto had been writing mock letters almost his whole life, so the ending 'lots of love' didn't sound weird to him anymore.

"Naruto-sama!" Hinata called frantically.

-

_"Hinata, I'm gonna do it."_

_"Do what?" she asked._

_"I'm going to the Uchiha Kingdom. There, I will be united with my one and only love...Prince Sasuke Uchiha!" she acted like they were already married or something._

_"B-but Sakura..." Hinata tried._

_"Ssshhhh..." she opened the door leading out of the palace._

_"Ohhh..." Hinata puffed out her cheeks in distaste. "She never listens to me..." and the black haired, petite girl ran off to find the king._

-

"You have to go stop her. The Uchihan border is-"

"I know. Don't worry, she'll be fine." he headed for his room. "I'll go get her myself..." his voice was low and held slight anger in it.

"Sakura...I hope you don't get into too much trouble..." Hinata clasped her hands together.

* * *

Ack, chapters are getting shorter... 


	12. Back To Uchiha

Out : I forgot to tell you...The silver was Naruto's Uchihan necklace.

**Chapter 12 - Back To Uchiha**

Garbed in black, with a face mask and a head garment, a young woman ran through the woods. She checked behind her for the guards chasing her. If she made it far enough, maybe they would give up?

"Gotcha!" one of the guards grabbed her by the left wrist, successfully stopping her run.

"Good job. Now woman, who are you to be wandering the woods alone at night?" the other guard asked.

"Ah...ah...I...I just..." she couldn't get anything out.

"Hmm...Could you be a prisoner, trying to escape?" the first guard asked.

"Either way, we're taking you with _us_." the second guy tugged on her right wrist and she winced at his harsh grip.

A horse neighed, rearing onto it's back legs and landing heavily, startling the guards. The rider dismounted and let go of his horse's reigns.

"No need for you to take her anywhere." a dangerous voice came from under the black hood of his cape.

"And who are you sir?" the first guard asked.

The guards glimpsed shining silver around the man's neck and gasped.

"Deeply sorry. You have the good graces of our Royal Family and our word we won't touch the girl." they said simultaneously before they were gone.

She turned to the new foe upon her, who yanked the hood off of her head.

"I can't believe you would do something so foolish." he said, pulling his own hood off, revealing bright blonde hair that she could see even in this dark. Her own pink hair was nothing compared. "Sakura...what do you think you're doing here? The Uchiha Kingdom is too dangerous for a citizen of Uzumaki to just come waltzing in!"

"What about you, my lord? Why are _you _here? And how did you get them to go away?" she countered angrily.

"How I got them to leave is my secret. I came here to get you. Be glad you have good friends." he gave her a warning glare.

"You're no fun your highness." Sakura crossed her arms as he mounted the horse again.

"What are you doing Sakura? You want to go see the prince or what?" Naruto asked, still not in too great of a mood.

"Yes!"

"Shh!"

-

The black horse broke from the edge of the forest, coming to a smooth stop just outside the stable. A shadow ran from one of the stalls and to the horse, grabbing the reins. He was so shadowed that you couldn't really see who he was.

Naruto seemed fine with all that was going on, but Sakura was lost and scared. Who was this man in the dark of the night? How did Naruto know him? How'd they know that they were coming?

"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." Naruto and the man hugged briefly before the man began to lead them into the stables.

Naruto set Rasiel in his stall and then all three went through a door leading to the castle. Sakura held the hood to her outfit close to her head, careful not to let her pink hair show throw. Naruto didn't seem too upset or worried that they might get caught and was trusting the stranger unconditionally.

About 6 stair cases and what seemed like 20 hallways later, Sakura and Naruto were ushered into a dark room. Their only light was the lantern the man had lit soon after entering the castle. The door closed behind the three of them and he put the lantern out as he lit the room up.

Sakura gasped out loud. The man was actually a boy her own age. He had black hair and eyes and was, as far as she was concerned, gorgeous. She blinked.

"You!" she gasped again, catching both boys attentions. "You're Sasuke Uchiha! Second prince of the Uchiha Kingdom!"

Sasuke turned to look at her with the smallest amount of interest. Naruto sighed.

"I told you that's where we were going, didn't I?" he asked and Sakura blushed.

"Be glad Mia got to me in time. The guards would've found you guys if I hadn't been there." he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Mia? Hinata's raven?" the pink haired girl asked in confusion.

"Yea. Hinata's been letting me use her to contact Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile.

"You're on a first name basis?" Sakura asked. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Why wouldn't we be?" he asked, and Sasuke groaned.

-

"She's kinda unreasonable, huh?" Naruto asked as he got ready for bed. Sasuke was sitting on his bed with a book.

"That's an understatement. I agreed to let you two hide in my second bedroom, to leave tomorrow night, and she flips out about being a girl. I really couldn't care less." he answered without looking up from his book.

"Ah well, she doesn't yet respect me as her King, so I suppose it's ok." Naruto smiled just as Sasuke lifted his head.

There was a silence in which Sasuke merely stared at Naruto smiling. Then said blonde King realized how quiet it was and frowned, looking to Sasuke.

"What?" he asked. Sasuke blushed ferociously and looked back to his book. Naruto decided to change subjects. "Why do you have two beds?"

"I don't really know. I just do. I have for a long time, so I've never questioned it." he shrugged.

Naruto sat next to him for a few minutes and there was peaceful silence. The blonde turned his head and looked at the dark boy reading. Sasuke started when Naruto wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good night...Sasuke." he whispered softly near Sasuke's ear before he slid off the bed and into his own.

"Night Naruto..." Sasuke replied just as softly.

* * *

la... 


	13. In The End

**Chapter 13 - In The End**

Black, deep pools known as eyes crept open as a dull and drowsy light crawled across his face. He turned his head, nearly sneezing when his nose came in to contact with bright blonde hair. He held it back before gasping.

When did he fall asleep in Naruto's bed? Wait...no, Naruto was in his bed...Why was Naruto in his bed?

"Ah..." a blush had taken his face by storm. "N-naruto?"

"Mm...5 more minutes..." Naruto muttered, curling further into Sasuke's chest.

'_Dammit, why are you so cute?'_ Sasuke cursed in his mind.

Naruto blinked his eyes open almost _exactly_ 5 minutes later, when he was fully bathed in sunlight. He jumped backwards when he realized where he was.

"Ah! S-sasuke! S-sorry...I...I just-" he gave up and began twiddling his thumbs, blushing cutely.

"It's alright." Sasuke smiled and Naruto was so surprised he couldn't breathe. "You were warm."

-

"Sakura, go get Rasiel. Call him and he should respond." Naruto ordered. Sakura grudgingly stopped staring at Sasuke and headed for the stables, in her full disguise.

"Farewell once more, King Uzumaki." Sasuke bowed.

"Come now _Prince _Uchiha. We're friends. You call me Naruto, right Sasuke?" Naruto laughed, making Sasuke stand straight again.

"Right."

"Opposing sides, but best friends. Oh how the thin lines we paint can smear..." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke rushed forward slightly and embraced the blonde, who returned the hug. They stayed like this until they could hear hoof beats nearing.

"Ready to go." Sakura announced softly in the dark of early night.

"Right." Naruto got on first, followed by Sakura, who wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sasuke flushed angrily. Naruto blinked and motioned to his own face in warning, Sasuke blinked and lowered his head a little bit.

"Bye." He whispered as the horse took off into the woods. A single tear ran down his left cheek, and he didn't know why.

-

That night, a great tragedy befell Uchiha. King Uchiha, who had been ill for quite sometime, died. It was at the exact moment that Rasiel passed the Uchihan border. Right when Sasuke had fallen to sleep in his room, remembering waking up to a blonde. No one knew he was dead quite yet.

Everyone slept peacefully for yet _one more_ night.

-

Naruto was woken the next morning by a tapping on his window. After blinked open his eyes, Naruto realized that a black raven, namely Mia, was pecking at his window.

"Mmm?" he stood sloppily and opened the glass barrier.

Mia flew in and flapped around a bit before landing happily on the foot of Naruto's large bed. Said blonde boy walked over and untied the note from her leg.

"Hinata'll feed you down in the kitchen. But I need you to come back so I can send a reply, ok?" he smiled at the bird as he pet it. Mia made a content sound and flew off out the window.

Naruto slowly opened the letter and read. His eyes widened with every word. Little was written on the paper, but he found himself running from the room after slinging some decent clothes on. The letter fell to the ground.

'_My father died last night. Uchiha Sasuke is now King Uchiha._

_Naruto...What now?'_

-

Sasuke read the letter he'd gotten from Naruto and nodded. He hurried to his mother's room, where the captain of Uchiha's armies was trying to console her, along with many others.

"Everyone out. Go and work on my father's funeral." Sasuke ordered coldly. "You-" he pointed at the captain. "-Order all of our troops to fall back and come home. This war is over."

"Sasuke!" his mother shrieked after everyone had gone. "What are you thinking? Pulling out our troops? You'll get us all killed."

"No mother. To keep fighting would kill us all. Too many have died already." Sasuke scoffed.

"You're insane." she glared.

"Friends should not have to fight, mother. I will not fight King Uzumaki over something so stupid as land. Our kingdoms are big enough, with room enough for more conquest and ruralization. This war is unnecessary. I will not fight my friend." Sasuke said with finality, and his mother could merely stare.

(Ruralization is not a word on my WordPerfect, but this is my world. So neh!)

-

A week after the war was officially over, funerals over, and everything had been settled, a party was held to celebrate. A treaty had been made that clarified that no wars were to be had for at least another 20 years. Yes, a long time, but neither king planned on dying any time soon.

A large center field was surrounded by tables on three sides where people from each country could sit and eat together. A raised table was at the fourth end of the clearing on the border of the two countries. At this table sat the kings, other royalty (Sasuke's mom), and Naruto had invited Hinata and Neji.

Sasuke stood and everyone else, EVERYONE else shut up. He raised his cup and had to nearly scream to be heard.

"I propose a toast to the new King Uzumaki!"

Naruto stood too.

"And I to the new King Uchiha!" he laughed.

Everyone joined them in the toast, the air was permeated with joy and happiness. Sasuke felt exhilarated. He'd never felt this happy in his life, he didn't think. He felt light headed and like he could fly away.

Looking beside him, Sasuke saw Naruto. The blonde looked beautiful to him. His eyes were dancing with a new light that had never been there before.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto, pulled their bodies together, and kissed him full on the lips. At some point he had dropped his cup...

Silence greeted this event...Sasuke pulled away and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Our kingdom is bonded by our hearts. The Uzamaki and Uchiha Kingdom..." Sasuke pulled completely away and Naruto blinked.

He turned to the crowd with an extremely flushed face. He gave a stupid looking smile and bowed. More than half of the 'audience' started cracking up and clapping, most of them girls. (Fangirls!)

A black raven flew overhead.

-

_My dream doesn't exist in the future_

_My dream lies in the past_

_That's the only place it exists..._

_"So I Smile And Pray Upon A Star"_

* * *

Out : So? What do you think? -blink- Onee-chan...Who started this story?

O.C. #2 : I think it was me...Because of a military movie and a joke I made about it.

Out : Ah...Ok! This isn't the best ending though...

O.C. #2 : Yea...I don't like it much either. It seems rushed.


End file.
